


Star Wars One Shots

by AFallenAngel121



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFallenAngel121/pseuds/AFallenAngel121
Summary: Hello everyone! I have decided to make another One Shot collection, and this time it is going to be Star Wars! I've gotten to the Seventh Season of Clone Wars and I'm not ready for it to end! If you would like to request a one shot, you can leave a comment below.One shots will be Character x Character or Single Character one shots.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Clone Troopers, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & Ahsoka Tano, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 24
Kudos: 102





	1. Pairings

Down below is a list of pairings and characters that I will write :) If there is anyone I have missed, or any other characters or pairings that you would like (or I have missed) to request just leave a comment 

\- Ahsoka and Rex

\- Ahsoka and Lux

\- Ahsoka and Plo Koon (Non-Romantic)

\- Anakin and Padme

\- Anakin and Ahsoka (Non-Romantic)

\- Clovis and Palme

\- Obi Wan and Satine 

\- Echo

\- Hevy

\- Kix

\- Fives

\- Tup

\- Dogma

\- Wolffe

\- Jesse

\- Cody

\- Plo Koon

\- Kit Fisto

\- Barriss Offee

\- Mace Windu

\- Darth Maul

\- Emperor Palpatine


	2. Jealous - Ahsoka and Rex

"Ahsoka, I'm so sorry" Anakin sighed, feeling extremely disappointed in himself that he had let down his Palawan in her time of need. "About everything"

Ahsoka remained silent, nodding to acknowledge his apology, she wasn't surprised when Master Plo Koon was the one to speak next.

"You have our humblest apologies, little Soka. The council were wrong to accuse you" He admitted, holding his hand out for a brief moment in a show of respect towards the young Padawan.

"You have shown such great strength and resilience in your struggle to prove your innocence"

"This is the true sign of a Jedi Knight"

"This was actually your Great Trial" Mace Windu stated, his face still void of any emotion but Ahsoka could feel her heart hammering through her chest. She had a choice to face, and she needed to make her decision now. Does she give in and return to the Jedi order? Or trust her gut and leave the order now that her faith in them has been shaken, she crossed her arms over her chest as Mace Windu continued

"Now we see that, we understand the force works in mysterious ways and because of this trial you have become a greater Jedi than you would have otherwise"

"Back in the order, you may come" Yoda smiled at the Padawan, hopeful that the she would resume her place and return to her training.

Anakin stepped forward as he noticed Ahsoka remaining silent at Yoda's offer, "They're asking you back Ahsoka" He smiled slightly and walked towards his Padawan, "I'm asking you back" He held out his hand toward her which held her Padawan braid within in. Ashoka stared deeply at the braid, the one she used to cherish and wear proudly, but that was when she thought all of the fighting was doing good and helping order and diplomacy return to the Republic, when she thought it could end the war.

Ahsoka sighed as she glanced from the braid to her Master, his eyes hopeful for her return, but after another few minutes of deliberating, she put her hand on his and folded his fingers back over the braid. Tears came to her eyes as she saw the disappointment in Anakin's eyes.

"I'm sorry Master, but I'm not coming back"

To the surprise of the council and Anakin, Ahsoka turned her back on her teachers and left the room, leaving her past behind and ready to start a new life, one away from the Jedi Order, one in which she could think for herself and feel freely. She wrapped her arms around waist and hugged herself tightly, that had to be one of the hardest decisions she had to make. But she had no other choice, the Jedi had abandoned her in her time of need. The only one who had actually believed her and was willing to investigate, was Anakin. She knew she could always trust him and that's what made leaving the hardest choice to pick.

The sun had begun to set in Coruscant and the people were slowly dwindling, going on about their lives. Ahsoka was so caught up in her thoughts and thinking about everything that had happened, when someone reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, she couldn't help but jump and unleash her lightsabers. Only when she heard the familiar chuckle did she relax. She placed her lightsabers back in their place and stared at the one person, aside from Anakin, that she loved seeing. Rex.

"Commander Tano" Rex greeted, a small smile on his face

"You can call me Ahsoka now Rex, I'm no longer a Commander" Ahsoka smiled sadly.

Rex's eyes widened momentarily as he stared at the young girl before him. "What? What happened?"

Ahsoka sighed, "I left the Jedi Order" She turned her back so she was now gazing out at the sunset over the city. "I don't think I could have returned...Not after everything that's happened"

Rex felt the guilt pooling in his stomach, he had been one of many people that Ahsoka had trusted and he let her down. Now that she had left the order, just made him feel worse. "Co--Ahsoka, I'm sorry" He took a step towards her so they were now standing side by side, his helmet held in his left hand, and his right hand softly grazing Ahsoka's.

"Don't be silly Rex, you don't have anything to be sorry for"

"Of course I do! You trusted me! And I didn't believe you, all I was doing was following orders like a good solider, when really I should have believed you and helped you" Rex shook his head and sighed, it felt like a lifetime ago when really it had only been a day or so.

Ahsoka surprised herself by laughing, she smiled at Rex, "Honestly Rex, you were there helping Anakin. You were doing your job, I can't hate you for that. I could never hate you"

"I thought feelings weren't allowed in the Jedi order?" Rex asked, feeling slightly confused but yet hopeful.

"Well, I'm no longer a Jedi now and I can feel freely. If I want to hate someone I will, if I want to love someone I will"

The two long time friends and partners fell into a comfortable silence as they continued to watch the sun getting lower and lower over the city, Ahsoka had always loved how peaceful it became during the transition to nightfall, she often found herself sitting on the steps of the temple to enjoy the serenity it brought her. There had been many times were she would mediate right on the top step, it helped her focus in on the force and for her training.

Rex, on the other hand, hadn't had the chance to see many sunsets on Coruscant thanks to the constant battles he was being dragged into. But he could see why Ahsoka loved them so much, the colours were coming together to create a truly peaceful mix and you could almost feel the tranquility washing over you as the sun dipped lower in the sky. Although Clones hadn't gotten as strict orders like the Jedi to not love or hate, he certainly hated the clankers just like every other Clone, he knew it was frowned upon to have attachments. But in their time together Rex couldn't help but feel he and Ahsoka had always had a strong bond together, they had taught each other many lessons throughout the years and he felt he always gravitated towards her, he had a suspicious feeling this is how Anakin felt towards Padme.

Finally Red broke the silence, "I'm jealous, you know"

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow, she had never known a Clone to be jealous before. But this wasn't any regular Clone, this was Rex. "About what?"

"You" He admitted, thankful that the sun had gotten lower and the sky darker so that she couldn't see the pink tinge on his cheeks. "That you get to be free and run away from the War and the fighting" Rex remained silent for a moment, waiting for her to comment but he could sense that she knew he wasn't finished, so he continued on. "Permission to speak freely?"

Ahsoka laughed much to the surprise of Rex, his cheeks tinting even darker. "Rex, I'm not your Commander anymore. You don't have to ask me. You can speak freely if you want to speak freely, I'm merely a citizen now"

Rex nodded, "I wish I could go with you"

Ahsoka was stunned to say the least, she had always held a special place in her heart for Rex, a place that continued to grow the more she was with him and got to be around him. But to hear him admit that he wish he could leave the 501st to go with her, that astounded her. "Wow" She whispered

Rex nodded, too stunned at himself to say anything else, but he got an even bigger surprise when Ahsoka shuffled closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Rex felt almost giddy at the contact, he just hoped that none of his men were around otherwise he wouldn't hear the end of it, especially from Fives and Echo.

"Maybe one day, you'll not have to be jealous"

"I'd like that"


	3. I'll Never Love Again - Rex and Ahsoka

**Authors Note: I recommend listening to 'I'll Never Love Again' from 'A Star is Born' while you're reading**

Nausea. 

That was all Ahsoka was currently feeling since she had received the comm from her Master, she had foolishly been on another mission which she insisted on going instead of being with her battalion. An overwhelming sense of guilt flooded through her body, rocking the force to the core. She was feeling so deeply she wondered if the other Jedi could feel her pain. She certainly knew that Master Yoda would, he seems to feel everything. 

Ahsoka was currently stationed in her quarters on the ship, not sure how she was sitting at peace when all she was worried about was _him._ She had yet again taken a leaf out of her Master's book and found herself falling in love with her most trusted advisor, one of the small amount of people that held her complete and utter trust. They had managed to keep their relationship secret for the most part, unsurprisingly most of the Clones in the 501st seemed to figure out, she had always had a sneaky suspicion they may have a slight mind link, not strong enough to read each other's thoughts but enough that they could sense feelings and changes in their brothers. Fives had been the first to found out, he had been the most excited at the thought of finally having Ahsoka a legal sister, her ribs had managed to hurt for hours after the bear hug he had given her along with Echo, Appo and Coric. 

The only ones that seemed to have an issue at first was Dogma, Kix and Cody, they didn't want anything happening to either of them, and wanted to ensure that the mission always came first. That was their job at the end of the day. But not even they could deny the happiness felt in the room that seemed to be emitting from the two people in question.

Ahsoka smiled sadly at the memories, her eyes welling with tears as she tried to reign in her resolve, she couldn't break. Not now. Not yet. She didn't even know what was happening or if he was dead, all she knew was that he gotten badly injured and not even Kix knew if he was going to make it or not. She closed her eyes as she felt the tightness in her chest returning, this must be what Anakin feels when he knows Padme is in danger, although her Master didn't know that she knew about his secret marriage, she was happy that he had found someone to love and care for. Even though it was against Jedi code, Ahsoka had always felt that love should be allowed and everyone should be loved in returned. Apart from the Sith and the Separatists of course, those clankers were a pain. 

Ahsoka had never felt pain like this, as the feeling of fear and sadness grew in her, she rose from her bed and began pacing the room, the panic growing more in her every passing second. She couldn't breathe, no matter how hard she tried it seemed the air wouldn't move to her lungs. Her eyes widened as she tried her best to calm down, but she couldn't. She fell to her knees and begun to sob, it had been a while since she had cried but it had never been like this. The pain felt like it was never going to stop. Ahsoka wrapped her arms around herself to try reign it in, but it was no good. 

As Ahsoka was panicking in her room, Fives had just happened to be passing, he was aware of the situation and where they were now going. Not even he could stop the sadness showing from his face, as he passed by the Commander's quarters he paused as he heard a soft thump following by a muffled, strange sound coming from inside. His eyebrows furrowed as he glanced at the door, he wasn't sure if he would be crossing the line, but knowing of the situation at he hand, he thought it would be best. Fives checked up and down the hall way before knocking gently on the door. 

"Commander?"

There was no reply, Fives frowned, that wasn't like the Commander. He pressed the button to the left hand side of the door which made the doors open automatically, his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room momentarily before they drifted to the ground where he found his usually strong and tough Commander, sitting on the floor in tears. Fives stood awkwardly at the door for a moment, not entirely sure on how to handle this, he had never seen someone cry before. He had heard about it, but never witnessed it for himself. And since they were never taught about anything like this during the training he was quite unequipped to do anything. Right now, he wished General Skywalker were here, but he would have to do. 

Fives dropped his helmet on the ground and knelt down beside Ahsoka, he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, not caring about protocol right now. She was family, and their family was hurting. "Commander? Are you alright?" He winced at how stupid it sounded, of course she wasn't alright, otherwise she wouldn't be crying

"I...I can't" Ahsoka sobbed, trying to get her words out but she was still finding it hard to breath.

Fives nodded in understanding, he gently moved his hand from her shoulder and instead wrapped it around one of her hands which were resting on her thighs, he squeezed it gently to let her know he was there. "It's okay, Commander. He's going to be okay, he's got to be. The battalion wouldn't be the same without him"

Ahsoka nodded, trying her best to listen to his words, she squeezed his hand back in return. She knew she should be embarrassed about letting Fives see her like this, but right now she needed the companionship. She needed her brother. 

"You're going to be okay" Fives assured, going silent for another moment shifting position so he was now sitting on front her. "Look at me Commander"

Ahsoka done as he asked, meeting his brown eyes with her own, both reflecting the sadness they felt. 

"Focus on me, okay? Listen to me and follow my breathing. Don't want you passing out on us now do we?" Fives teased, trying to make the atmosphere a bit lighter with a small joke, it seemed to work momentarily as she gave him a watery smile in return. Fives inhaled deeply, held it for a moment and then exhaled, repeating that same motion over again until Ahsoka began following him. They both remained like that for a few minutes until Ahsoka finally felt like she was getting her breath back. 

Ahsoka felt so tired, that feeling of not being able to breath and the panic had taken it out of her, but she refused to sleep, she was going to remain awake for the entire journey and stay by her comms for any news. "Thanks Fives" She smiled sadly, squeezing his hand gratefully.

"You're welcome Commander, sorry if I crossed the line" Fives blushed slightly 

Ahsoka shook her head, "Don't be sorry Fives, I needed that. I needed someone to help me. I..." She sighed, not sure on how to explain it. "I never felt anything like that. The fear and panic were overwhelming"

Fives needed, truthfully he did understand because he and his brothers were feeling the exact same at the prospect of losing their brother, he knew it was a price they had to pay at the hands of the War but it was something none of them wished had to happen. "I understand Commander. We've all been feeling it ourselves, we hope he's okay too and that we get there in time to see him"

Ahsoka nodded and without warning through herself into the arms of Fives, squeezing his waist tightly as a few tears still continued to fall. For the second time that day, Fives was at a lose on what to do, he had never had one of his commanding officers hug him before, he awkwardly wrapped his own arms around Ahsoka and hugged her tightly in return, letting the young Togruta know that he was there for her, and he always would be. 

The two remained in silence until the loud beep of Fives comm link went off, he switched it off and answered it immediately. "Fives"

"Brace for landing, we're entering orbit"

Fives nodded to himself, "Understood", he switched the comm off and guided Ahsoka back to the seats where they could strap themselves in, god knows they could be in for a bumpy ride knowing the pilot. Fives couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of the poor pilot being reprimanded for almost killing General Skywalker during one paticularly theatrical lift off, apparently he was unaware that Skywalker was on board. Poor bloke ended up on cleaning duties for 5 rotations. 

After what felt like a lifetime the ship finally decided and landed onto Coruscant, the doors glided open and they were greeted with the medical facility on front of them, waiting for them were both Anakin and Obi-Wan, neither of them looked very hopeful. Ahsoka walked out first to greet her Master's, "Master's"

Obi-Wan nodded in greeting, "Padawan" He smiled sadly

"Snips" Anakin whispered, his young Padawan turned to face him and his heart broke inside at the news he was going to have to give. He had known about their relationship from the beginning, although he pretended not to, they both thought he was known the wiser but he could see how both of them were happier when each other around and he often noticed Ahsoka's drifting towards him during briefings, she reminded him of himself when was going through the same thing with Padme, and if this was him in Ahsoka's position he didn't know what he would do.

"Hey Skyguy" Ahsoka smiled sadly, her heart beating wildly inside of her chest as she tried to read his emotions, but he seemed to be hiding them quite well for once.

"Let's go inside, shall we?"

Ahsoka and the group of Clones followed Anakin and Obi-Wan inside, the group not speaking as they walked through the quiet hallways, Ahsoka had always hated medical facilities, they were always so quiet and eery. You could sense the death from those who were almost at the end. After a few minutes walking they came to a stop outside a door, Anakin turned towards his Padawan, before he could speak a gentle and calming hand was placed on his shoulder, he turned his head slightly to find Obi-Wan staring at him, letting him know that he was there if Anakin required him to take over. Anakin nodded solemnly in acknowledgement before turning back to his Padawan.

"Snips..." Anakin began, not entirely sure how he was going to address this. "Ahsoka, during the battle we encountered some problems. Our intel seemed to be off, actually way off. We were ambushed by wave after wave of droids and commando droids" His voice wavered at what he had to say next, but he had to be strong, his Padawan was going to need him, she usually took the death of any Clone personally but this one was different, this was her love and light.

"Rex lead the troops in an amazing battle, he truly did and he lead like he always did. He made the right calls and chose the right options. The last wave had stopped and...He thought that was it, so he holstered his weapons, what we didn't expect for there to be one last droid, we thought it had been destroyed but it hadn't. It was able to reach a fallen blaster and raised it at Rex"

Ahsoka felt her breath catch in her throat, the tears threatening to fall again and she tried to compose herself, she really did but she could sense the sadness radiating from Anakin and Obi-Wan, between that and the looks on their faces, it told her everything she needed to know.

"Don't say it" Ahsoka whispered, not trusting her voice

"Snips" Anakin sighed, the pain his voice now apparent. "I'm so sorry but...Rex didn't make it"

Ahsoka felt like the world had been ripped from under her feet, she suddenly felt dizzy as she realised she had been holding her breath while Anakin had spoke again. She could feel the pain and anguish from the Clones behind her, a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder and she knew it was Fives, she placed her own hand on top of his. This pain that she was feeling, it was ready to tear her apart. How was she going to survive this? She didn't think she could do it without her Rex.

Obi-Wan winced as the pain and anguish hit him like a ton of bricks, the poor Padawan was certainly taking this incredibly hard, and he could understand why. He too was aware of the relationship between Ahsoka and Rex, just as he knew of Anakin and Padme, although he didn't approve mostly, he could see how suited Ahsoka and Rex were together, the both made each other incredibly happy and worked well together. It was just sad that they wouldn't be able to see what happens once the War is finally over.

"You can go in and see him if you like?" Obi-Wan offered. "He was asking for you before he...passed"

Ahsoka nodded, her body was number and she wasn't sure if she could move. Anakin and Fives sensing something was stopping her, were at her side in an instant, they both gently took one of her arms in their own and helped guide her into the room. Fives felt his own breath catch as he saw his fallen brother under a white sheet in the middle of the room. His fallen brother who he had thought was indestructible, he had managed to always lead them through battle no matter if they were successful or not. Now he was gone Fives didn't know what he was going to, he knew he would have his own time to grieve and see his brother again, so for now he helped lower Ashoka into her chair and then both he and General Skywalker moved to the side of the room, both staying incase she needed them.

Ahsoka tried to take a breath as she raised a shaky hand to pull the white sheet back, revealing the face of her fallen warrior. For the second time that day it felt like the wind had been knocked out of her, she let the tears begin to fall and she touched his cold cheek gently. Wincing at the cold touch, it didn't feel right, he should be warm. Not cold. "Oh Rex" She whispered.

Anakin felt the waves of pain and anguish radiating from his Padawan, it had been similar to the pain he had felt when he found his Mother on Tattooine. Somehow though this seemed worse, Ahsoka was still young and trying to understand everything in the world so for her to lost something so precious and so soon, it was devastating. 

"I never got to tell you again" Ahsoka leaned down closer to him, one hand resting on his cheek while another rested on his chest. "I love you so much. You make me so happy Rex" She was half expecting his eyes to flutter open and to see that beautiful smile he reserved for her. But Ahsoka knew he wouldn't wake again, because of those flankers he would never wake up again. Suddenly, her pain and anguish dimmed and her rage started to take over. Ahsoka could feel her hands shaking and she slowly removed them from Rex's body, clenching them into fists as they fell by her side. 

"No" Ahsoka shook her head, now refusing to believe this has happened. "No, no, no! This wasn't meant to happen!" She cried

Anakin and Fives took a step towards Ahsoka again, unsure on how to deal with the Togruta's anger. Anakin felt the anger washing over in waves and it was just getting stronger. "Ahsoka, it's okay. We know you're angry"

"Angry?!" Ahsoka spun on her heel to face her Master, "I'm furious! This should never have happened. Why did it have to happen? Why Rex? Why...." She caught herself in time, but the look in Anakin's eyes told her that he knew. He knew she was about to say 'Why my Rex?'. 

"You have every right to be, but remember being angry isn't going to bring Rex back"

"I know that!" Ahsoka cried, feeling angrier that her Master had even suggested that

"Commander" Fives began, "We all know what you're going through. That's how we feel when we lose any of our men, our brothers. It'll pass, you know it will. I know this loss is tough for you" He eyes flickered to Rex. "It's tough for all of us. But Rex wouldn't want you feeling angry like this"

Ahsoka knew they were right, she didn't want to be angry but she couldn't help it. She was so angry that the droid had managed to survive and caught Rex off guard, but she was also angry at Rex for not ensuring the area was clear before holstering his blasters, and being angry at him just made her feel guilty. "I know but I can't help it" She cried, falling to her knees again as she shook with pain and anger. As Ahsoka's feelings continued to grow, the room began to shake.

Anakin looked round in shock as instruments fell from shelves and the free medical beds were shaking. He had to do something before this got even worse. Before he could move closer to Ahsoka, Obi-Wan entered through the door, obviously experiencing the same as Fives and Anakin. "What is going on in here?"

Obi-Wan looked over to the fallen Padawan who was shaking uncontrollably on the floor, his heart going out to the poor girl, losing someone who was incredibly important to you was always tough. And for being so young and to lose that, he couldn't imagine trying to handle the grief and anger she was currently experiencing. For a moment he disappeared from the room, using his comm to ask for a medical droid and for a sedative. When he entered the room again, Anakin was by Ahsoka's side, reassuring her and trying to help her. Obi-Wan could still feel the waves of emotion flowing through her, it would be surprising if Master Yoda hadn't felt this, he did after all feel the pain Anakin was in when he discovered his Mother. 

Anakin slowly brought Ahsoka back to her feet just as the medical droid entered the room, he noticed the sedative in it's hand and nodded once. He helped guide Ahsoka back to Rex's bedside, and this time he remained by her side. 

Ahsoka sighed, knowing she would have to say goodbye now, she could sense the droid behind her and knew that she would be sedated for her safety and for others. She placed another gentle and loving hand on Rex's cheek. "I'm so sorry this happened to you Rexster. I never wanted this to happen to you or anyone" She glanced up at her Master, who was conveniently not paying attention, she smiled slightly as she knew his was giving her the time she wanted, she always knew they were going to have a conversation when she woke up later. 

Ahsoka leaned down and placed a loving kiss on Rex's cheek, she lingered for a minute or two, wanting to memorise the feeling of her lips on his cheek. "I love you Rexster. And I promise you...I'll never love again. I'll not be able to after you. You were everything to me, my sun, moon and stars. Rest now, you're no longer in pain and the nightmares have gone away. Enjoy a life away from War, and when it's my turn I'll see you again" She placed one last kiss to his cheek and took in his peaceful features, memorising everything she could just as Anakin towards the medical droid to come forward. Obi-Wan and Fives took their places, Obi-Wan stood on the left hand side of Ahsoka while Anakin was on the right, Fives was behind her so as to catch her when she fell back.

Ahsoka was ready for the sharp nip of pain as the sedation was administered, her eyes never wavering from staring at her Rex, not even as they began to close against her will. As much as she tried to fight the sedation, she couldn't win. Just as she was about to succumb to the sleep, was able to whisper one last goodbye. "Goodbye my love. I'll never....love....again" 


	4. Expect the Unexpected - Ahsoka and Rex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This request is for Lolafred on Archive of our Own. This is also the longest Chapter I have ever written at almost 9K words.
> 
> Scenario – Could you do a Rex and Ahsoka pregnant one shot? I'm thnking that maybe Kix finds out first and then Ahsoka is a little nervous to tell Rex but then he's happy about it. Then you get the rest of the clones reactions. Fives, Echo, Hardcase, Dogma, Cody etc. And then Anakin's reaction. I don't know if Anakin would be angry or supportive, I think it would depend on if he knew about Rex and Ahsoka or not. And if for bonus you could do Obi-Wan's and Plo Koons reaction too.

**This request is for Lolafred on Archive of our Own.**

**Scenario – Could you do a Rex and Ahsoka pregnant one shot? I'm thnking that maybe Kix finds out first and then Ahsoka is a little nervous to tell Rex but then he's happy about it. Then you get the rest of the clones reactions. Fives, Echo, Hardcase, Dogma, Cody etc. And then Anakin's reaction. I don't know if Anakin would be angry or supportive, I think it would depend on if he knew about Rex and Ahsoka or not. And if for bonus you could do Obi-Wan's and Plo Koons reaction too.**

\---------

Ahsoka leaned against the rail in the briefing room, struggling to listen to whatever it was her Master was talking about, she felt nauseous and extremely dizzy. Small little black spots were starting to appear in her vision, she shifted herself so she was standing upright, trying to make it seem like she was paying attention but as she was in the back and standing to the left of her master, not all eyes could see her.

One certain brown pair could though, and the frown on his face as he watched the young Jedi, and his love, sway ever so slightly told him everything he needed to know. Ahsoka wasn't well. Her skin appeared pale and clammy, and considering he was on the other side of the table that said everything. Even her lekku's were paler than usual, something wasn't right and he needed to find out. He could feel his own worry building up inside of him, but for now he nodded in agreement with whatever the General was saying, his mind too unfocused to even pay attention himself.

After what seemed like a lifetime for Ahsoka, the meeting was finally called to an end, she blinked as the lights were raised again and her eyes attempted to get used to the brightness once again. She pushed herself off the bar she was resting on, realising at once that it wasn't a good idea, she felt herself swaying heavily as she tried to find her balance. Thankfully a gently hand on her shoulder stopped her from swaying momentarily, she glanced up to meet the concerned eyes of her Master and Rex.

"Snips? Are you alright? You don't look too good"

Anakin's hand was currently the only thing keeping his Padawan unsteady, during the meeting he could feel her dizziness, she wasn't focused and looked ready to spew at any moment. He could also feel the concern rippling off his Captain and fought the urge to smile at Rex's growing love for his Padawan. He had been grateful and not too shocked when Ahsoka had approached him with her predicament, she had been so confused and torn over her feelings for the young Captain, once again she was feeling forced to shut her feelings down due to the ridiculous code of the Jedi, a code that Anakin never understood himself. So that night, Anakin told the story of him and Padme, quite surprised when his own Padawan smirked and informed him that she already knew and that he and the Senator weren't being as discreet as they thought. Suffice to say Anakin couldn't hide his red face for a while.

The advice that he had given Ahsoka though, seemed to help, although he would never try to actively encourage any one to break the rules, despite his own lack of adherence to them, he also wanted to make sure that Ahsoka and Rex were happy, trying to keep them apart or send Rex for reconditioning would do more harm than good. So Anakin pretended for the most part that he was none the wiser, although he couldn't help make a few jokes every now and then, he loved nothing more than seeing his Captain stunned and for the blush to creep up his neck as he struggled to find a comeback.

As Anakin stood now, with his hand on his Padawan and her love beside him, he was grateful that the two were in a good place and still work together.

Ahsoka took a deep breath as she tried to speak, "I....think..."

"Think what Ah—Commander" Rex corrected before he was too late, they were still in the presence of Obi-Wan and the troop, he didn't want to make anyone too suspicious.

"I....think..." Ahsoka frowned, placing a hand on her stomach to try calm the tidal wave of nausea that came over her. "I need Kix" She whispered just as the wave reared it's ugly head as she promptly threw up on Anakin and Rex's boots much to their surprise.

Without hesitation, Anakin swept Ahsoka up into his arms despite the smell of vomit that was slowly wafting up to his nose. He nodded once to Rex before the three of them made their way to the medbay, the only sound coming from the squelching from their boots. Rex himself was trying not to listen to the sound or let himself smell it, if he did he was worried he might be the next person to throw up.

Finally, they reached the medbay where a surprised Kix turned at the sound of the door opening, he was confused at first at the sight of his Captain and General, but once he took notice of the almost unconscious Commander in the General's arms, he kicked into gear.

"Set her down here please" He grabbed a datapad from the bed as Anakin gently lay her down.

It was then that the smell hit Kix's nose, he screwed up his face as he looked down at the boots of the two men he called friends and sighed. "Not again"

"What?" Anakin stared at Kix in confusion

"The vomit on your boots" Kix nodded to, making the two men look down at their shoes and grimace. "I just had this place cleaned after that last incident with Fives!"

Rex fought to hold in his laugh as the memory of Jesse and Hardcase dragging a constant vomiting Fives into the med bay, Kix was definitely not happy that day. "I'll arrange another deep clean for you Kix, apologies for the mess. It, uh...couldn't be helped"

Kix nodded in understanding, "That's fine. But I suggest you two go get yourselves cleaned up, I'm going to have to examine the Commander and ask her some private details which I'm sure she doesn't want either of you to here"

Taking the hint, both Rex and Anakin nodded and got themselves ready to leave the room. Anakin placed his hand on Ahsoka's and whispered a parting 'get well soon' to his Padawan. While Rex stood by the bed and took in her appearance, she looked so ill. It wasn't like her, he couldn't remember the last time she was ever sick. Apart from a week or so every month she didn't appear quite the same, she would often be quite...moody, would be the word he would use but wouldn't dare say that on front of her in fear of her response. He made a mental note to ask Kix about that later, before placing his own hand on top of her own. "Get well soon _mesh'la_ "  
Kix eyed his Captain curiously, seeing the affection in his eyes that he held for the Commander, he pursed his lips momentarily before not taking notice of what his Capitan had said, he really didn't want to be on cleaning duties if he attempted to ask. Once the two men left to clean themselves up, Kix got to work and began the numerous tests. After a few minutes had passed Ahsoka seemed to stir for a moment before her eyes opened weakly.

"Where am I?"

"Oh Commander, good to see you're awake" Kix smiled at the young Jedi as he stood at her bed side. "You're in the med bay, it seems you had a vomiting episode after today's briefing"

Ahsoka groaned as the memory of throwing up over Anakin and Rex's boots came back to her, "They weren't mad were they Kix? _Kriff_ , I'm not going to live this down am I?"

Kix chuckled, "No, they weren't mad. I think they were more concerned than anything as to why their usually fit Commander, was suddenly throwing up everywhere. And I'm concerned too"

Ahsoka nodded, "I know, I tried not to show them that I was sick, but all I wanted to do was throw up during that meeting, and I felt so dizzy and warm"

Kix noted down the information in his datapad as he glanced at Ahsoka again, taking in her complexion. "Don't mind me asking, Commander---"

Ahsoka cut him off, "Please call me Ahsoka, Kix. I'm your patient" She smiled at him, "And this also goes for when we're not around any other Jedi"

Kix nodded, a faint blush on his own cheeks, "Very well Ahsoka" She smiled back at him. "I was just wanting to ask if it was time yet?"

"Time?" Ahsoka frowned, trying to figure out what Kix had meant when the realisation dawned on her, she felt herself and her lekku's darkening at the question.

Kix nodded, his own cheeks flushing even though Ahsoka has been coming to him for some time now regarding her pain during her time of the month. Somehow it never got less embarrassing even though the two were quite comfortable around each other now.

"I...I can't actually remember when my last one was" Ahsoka admitted

"Okay" Kix nodded, grabbing his medkit and giving you the young Jedi a reassuring smile. "We'll just have to do some more tests, then I should be able to give you an estimate time when it'll be due"

Ahsoka nodded in understanding and glanced away as Kix began his usual round of tests, she wasn't surprised when she felt the small nip and then a slight burn as Kix withdrew some of her blood, for all that she has faced so far as a Padawan she still couldn't handle needles. Kix knew better to say anything, patient confidentiality and everything, but he also understood that if that little tidbit of information got out, especially to Fives, the whole barracks would know within an hour that the Commander is afraid of needles.

"All done" Kix nodded, moving himself over to the testing station. "We should get the results back shortly, I still want you to stay here though, your normal colour hasn't fully came back yet and I know, despite what you'll try to say to me, you're still feeling nauseous and dizzy" He smirked

"You know me too well Kix"

"Well that's my job Ahsoka"

The two fell into a comfortable silence, the only sound being from the machine Kix was at while he tested the blood sample. Ahsoka looked around the completely white room, beginning to wonder to herself why exactly the medbay had to be all white rather than a more...pleasant colour, something more comforting would put people at ease if they had to come here. For the moment she was the only patient in the room, although she knew that could change at any minute, considering how the men liked to play pranks on each other which could sometimes get out of hand. Especially when it came to Fives and Echo teaming up against everyone else, the memories that flooded back to her brought a smile to her face.

"Here we go" Kix finally said after a few minutes, he picked up the datapad that held the results on, his eyes scanning quickly as they usually done to check for any signs of infection and if not, a rough estimate on when Ahsoka's next period would be. Once he found the information he needed, he paused while he read before his eyes widened in surprise.

Ahsoka sensed the shock and surprise within Kix, she turned her head to look at him and quirked an eyebrow. "So, when's it coming Kix? Or is something else wrong?"

Kix shook his head, unsure of how this could have happened but not completely oblivious. "Well, Ahsoka. Look's like something else entirely is due"

"What do you mean?"

"You're pregnant"

\------------------------------

After Kix finally got over the shock of Ahsoka's news, his inner medic kicked in and he wanted to research all the information he could so that he could be of help to her whatever she decided. Although he didn't know who the father was and wasn't sure if Ahsoka would tell him yet or not, he had a funny inclining of who it could be. His eyes flickered to the Captain who happened to be on the other side of the mess hall, completely oblivious to what was about to come and if his thoughts were correct, then that meant the bundle of joy would have a good thousand or so uncles in their life.

Kix chuckled to himself as he continued to eat his food while reading the two medical data pads on front of him, he had immediately gotten anything he could find relating to pregnancy and birth, he wasn't sure what he got himself in for but neither did Ahsoka or Rex. Just as he was getting to quite an interesting part on how the baby forms in the womb, he heard two chairs scraping against the floor at his table. He sighed and glanced up to find Fives and Echo sitting before him.

"And what do you want boys?"

Fives shrugged, a playful smirk on his lips, "Now Kix, is that anyway to treat your brothers? Are we not allowed just to come and sit with our favourite medic to ask what has been pickling his brain?"

"How about no?" Kix frowned, quickly glancing at the datapads on front of him, he would hope Fives wouldn't notice, his curiosity tended to be a nuisance when he got an idea in his head.

"You wound us" Echo put a hand over his heart and frowned, which only lasted a moment before the grin spread across his face

"We just want to know what's up with the Commander" Fives admitted with a shrug. "We heard that she threw up in the brief today, made it look just as bad as what would happen if a Cython ate a bad organic" Five shivered at the thought. "We just want to make sure she's okay"

Kix smiled at the genuine concern both of his brothers had for her, in fact everyone in the 501st were concerned for their Commander, they all viewed her as their little sister (Although someone obviously felt quite different towards her, he wasn't mentioning any names), so if she got sick, everyone wanted to help in some way. But the information he had, neither of them could know just yet. "Sorry Fives, patient confidentiality. I can't tell you anything about the Commander's condition just yet, but you know she's in good hands with me"

Fives appeared disappointed with the response but he understood, it was always hard to get any information out of Kix, even when it was one of their brothers who were injured or unwell. "Ah well, can't blame a guy for trying can you?" He chuckled as his eyes fell upon the two datapads on front of Kix, his eyes shown with delight as he pulled them towards him.

"What are you reading today Kix?"

Kix panicked as he saw the data pads in the hands of Fives, he reached out quickly to grab them before Fives could read anything. "Give them back Fives, now!"

Fives raised an eyebrow at his brother. "Touchy aren't we?" He smirked. "Let's see here..." His eyes read over the titles on the screens, it only took a moment before he froze, his mouth slightly open as he tried to take in exactly what Kix was reading. Echo glanced between Kix and Fives, Kix looked positively ready to murder Fives and it seemed he wouldn't even try to hide it while Fives was frozen in shock. Not even a bunch of clankers could do that to him.

"Fives? What's so bad" Echo pulled the datapads out of Fives hand, again noticing that his brother didn't budge an inch.

Echo hummed to himself as he read the information, then it dawned on him what Fives was so surprised at, but Echo couldn't help but snigger as he looked up at Kix, this time it was him on the end of his murderous glare. " _The Intergalactic Guide on How to Conceive_ " He snigged. "And _How to Give Birth for Dummies: Clone Trooper Edition_ "

Echo couldn't help burst out laughing as he let Kix pull the data pads from his hands, "Why on earth are you reading those?"

Kix felt his face fully burning now, his two brothers were going to pay and he would make sure they remembered it for a long time. "It's....uh..." Kix paused, trying to come up with a reasonable lie that they would buy. "Research?"

Echo rolled his eyes, "Are you telling me or asking me?"

Kix frowned, "I was just curious, okay?! It occurred to me that I didn't know everything about medicine, especially to do with females and their anatomy. I thought what if something happened and we came across a female in this position, who was ready to give birth on a planet that we were fighting all the clankers in and she had no one? We couldn't leave her and the baby to die, so I'm preparing myself for any situation"

Echo and Fives stared intently at Kix, who was now squirming under their gaze, he didn't know how he had manage to come up with a half convincing story but he just hoped they bought it, otherwise if they found out this was for Ahsoka, he would be in hot water.

It was Echo who spoke first, he shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, we were just messing with you. It's not everyday we see you reading something inappropriate" He smirked and walked away to get his own food, his stomach growling with hunger.

It was just Fives left now and he was still staring at Kix with an unknown look in his eyes, it was a moment or two before his eyes widened. Kix groaned, trust Fives to connect the dots. "Wait, hold on! Were you...Is this..." He pointed to the data pads and lowered his voice. "For the Commander? For our little Soka?"

Kix just wanted the ground to swallow him whole right then and there, he grabbed Fives wrist and pulled him into the corner of the room. "You cannot say a word to anyone Fives, I mean it" He growled, taking Fives by surprise.

"I thought Wolffe and Dogma were the only ones meant to growl?" Fives joked and Kix knew it was meant to cheer him up, but it seemed the seriousness of the situation hadn't reached Fives yet.

"Seriously Fives, I mean it. If Ahsoka finds out I spilled the beans, she'll be furious! And I can't imagine the General would be too happy either"

Fives nodded slowly in understanding, he hadn't understood at first but now he did, all Kix was trying to do was to learn so he could help Ashoka, she was going to need it especially if she was no longer able to be a part of the Jedi Order, she needed everyone she could get. She needed her brothers. Fives stood to attention now, surprising Kix. "I understand Kix, I'll not let this slip to anyone. I promise"

Kix nodded, "I appreciate it Fives, I'm sure she'll tell everyone soon enough anyway"

Just as Kix had finished speaking, the focus of their conversation waltzed through the doors to the mess hall, he sighed and shook his head as he realised that Ahsoka had once again defied his orders to stay in the medbay, despite him assigning troopers at the door to make sure she didn't go anywhere, they were going to be in for a world of hurt when he got to them. His reaction softened slightly as he watched her cross the room to get to Rex, his smiled slightly as he seen them conversing for a moment before Rex nodded and got up from his seat so they could leave the mess hall together. 

Of course, Fives being himself happened to notice exactly what Kix had and didn't fail to put the dots together once again, he gasped and grabbed Kix's shoulder in delight. "No way?!"

"Do you honestly have to notice _everything_?"

\------------

Ahsoka took a deep breath as she left the mess with Rex by her side, it felt good to be back by his side, she knew he had tried to get back inside the medbay once he had gotten cleaned up but an unrelenting Kix stopped him from doing so but unknown to Rex, this was so he could ask Ahsoka about her pregnancy and if she had noticed anything different about her body within the last few weeks. That was definitely a conversation she didn't want to remember having with Kix, he was her brother for kriff's sake. But she knew that from now on, Kix was going to be her medic and was going to be there for her no matter what, even though he had always been there for her and always would be. He had also seemed a tad excited at the thought of having a little niece of nephew running about the barracks. 

Rex remained silent as they walked down the familiar hall which led to the medbay together, he couldn't help his eyes from glancing over at Ahsoka every so often, she definitely seemed more like herself and the colour was slowly coming back to her. Whatever Kix did, had worked which he knew it would, he would never doubt his brother. 

Just as Rex was about to open his mouth, they arrived at the Medway and he walked in to find two poor troopers tied to both beds. He shook his head, sighing as he turned to Ahsoka with a raised eyebrow

"What?" Ahsoka shrugged, a smile on her face as she let the troopers out. "They wouldn't let me out of the Medbay, and I had to see you Captain"

"Just how did you even manage to trick them in her?" Rex asked, not really sure if wanted to know the answer or now

Ahsoka giggled, "I pretended I was throwing up again. They didn't hesitate to run right in"

Rex couldn't help but chuckle, feeling glad on the inside that she would risk the wrath of Kix just so she could find him and talk to him. He loved her so much. Realising that the two troopers were still with them, he straightened up and nodded at them. "You're excused men"

"Thank you, sir!" They both saluted as they hastily retreated from the room, not sure if they would do as Kix asked when it concerned the Commander from now on. 

As the door slid shut, Rex felt a slight pressure and warmth around his middle, he glanced down to find his Togruta hugging him, he couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his own arms around her once again. _Right where we belong, together,_ he thought to himself. They remained like that for a few minutes before Ahsoka reluctantly pulled away and took a seat on her bed again. 

"So, did Kix give you the all clear?"

Ahsoka chewed her lip nervously, not sure how Rex was going to take this particular bit of news, but she had to tell him. "He did, but..."

"But what?" That immediately raised panic in Rex's chest, she wasn't sick was she? Was she going to die?

Ahsoka sensed the fear radiating from her boyfriend, she smiled slightly and sent a wave of calm towards him, once she seen him visibly relax she continued on. "It's nothing bad Rex! At least, I hope it's not" 

"What do you mean?" Rex took a seat beside Ahsoka on the bed, sensing that he was going to need to sit down for whatever she was about to tell him. 

"Well" Ahsoka began, pausing for a moment before turning her bright blue eyes on him. "I'm pregnant" She blurted out, wincing at how casual it sounded. 

Rex's eyes widened and he froze, he was definitely not expecting Ahsoka to say that. He expected nerf burger poisoning from Dex's diner, or possibly a stomach bug, but definitely not _pregnant._ What would this mean? Attachment was certainly forbidden in the Jedi order, and they had most definitely crossed that boundary, but what about the GAR? Would she still have her Commander position once she had the baby? And what about him? Would he be sent away from reconditioning or would he be deployed to another company? Rex felt the panic beginning to grow inside of him, that was until his favourite Commander sent another wave of calm over him. 

"Rex? It's okay, you're okay" Ahsoka whispered, placing her small hand on his larger one

"I.." Rex frowned, trying to find the right words. "We...You're...Baby?"

Ahsoka couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter as Rex tried and failed to use his words, she squeezed his hand tightly with her own. "Yeah Rexter, we're going to have a baby"

Rex paused for a moment, letting her words wash over him and really sink in. She was having a baby. _His_ baby. His eyes flickered down to her stomach, letting emotion take over him as he realised that there was a person growing inside of her. Rex could feel the tears building in his eyes as he used his free hand and placed it gently on her stomach, not a second later her hand was on his as they stared at each other. Rex wasn't used to feeling so much emotion all at once, it felt like his heart could beat out of his chest at any moment with joy. His bottom lip began to quiver and Ahsoka practically melted as she watched his reaction change within moments. 

"We're having a baby? A little half version of you and a half version of me?" He whispered

Ahsoka giggled, her own eyes filling with tears as she saw how much this meant to Rex. "If you want to put it that way, then yes. Half you and half me" 

Rex seemed to be full of surprises today as he jumped off the bed and pulled Ahsoka into a tight embrace and spun her around. They both laughed with each other as they enjoyed this moment together, relishing in the feeling of being in each other's arms and bringing a newborn into the world. Although, they both hoped that it would be a peaceful world for the young one to grow up in. Ahsoka pulled back slightly, her eyes gazing up lovingly at Rex, he could sense what she wanted and he was all too willing to give it. 

Rex leaned down slightly and captured her lips with his own, sighing in happiness at the feeling it created. Though this time, it brought back several memories of _that_ night. He shivered in delight as he remembered the feelings of Ahsoka's nails digging and dragging down his back, for some they might find it painful, but he couldn't get enough of it, nor she when Rex teased her with kissing her sensitive lekku's. After a few moments Rex had to break the kiss, his breath laboured and eyes full of desire as he gazed at her. 

He have a husky laugh as he saw the disappointment in her eyes, "Don't worry, we'll pick this up later. But if we don't stop now then I have a bad feeling that Kix will certainly walk in on us in a compromising position and complain even more about how _unsanitary_ his medbay is"

Ahsoka felt her face darken at the thought, "Yeah better not risk it. Especially if Skyguy and Obi Wan are still walking about"

Rex nodded in agreement, fixing himself ever so slightly that he didn't look as dishevelled, he even helped Ahsoka with fixing her top which had somehow been unclipped during their little moment of passion. 

It seemed they were just in time as not a moment later the medbay door opened, revealing none other than Kix and the General himself. Kix entered the room first, taking in the flustered expression of both his Commander and Captain, he couldn't help but smirk to himself, he was right once again. "Good to see you back in the medbay Commander, I hope you didn't traumatise the two shinies I had watching you" 

Ahsoka groaned as Anakin glared at her, "Snips? Tell me you didn't?"

"I had to Master!" She pleaded. "I needed to..." She stopped as she realised what she was about to say. Although her Master knew of her and Rex's relationship, she didn't know how he was going to take the news about her being pregnant. She could sense the smugness and satisfaction radiating from the medic in the corner. 

"Had to what?" Anakin glanced between Rex and Ahsoka, clearly ignoring the flustered faces and the guilty look in their eyes as if a private moment had just been interrupted. He knew that face all too well. 

"It's nothing" Ahsoka lied

"Ahsoka" 

The young Padawan glanced at the three men in the room as they spoke in unison, "Now that was just creepy"

"Stop stalling" Kix urged

Rex nodded, "I agree with Kix. But maybe we should restrain the General first?" He suggested 

Kix mulled over the decision, it might be the wisest thing to do although the General appeared in good form, his mood could change in an instant. "Maybe that would be for the best. I would suggest getting Jesse and Hardcase, the General might put up a bit of a fight" 

Rex nodded, switching on his comm link and asking for Jesse and Hardcore to report to the medbay while Anakin watched on in confusion. "What is going on here? Can someone just tell me?" 

"Sorry sir, it's best to wait for the men" 

Within moments Jesse and Hardcase walked through the door, well Jesse did but he made sure to trip Hardcase before he could enter, ensuring that he landed right on front of the General. 

"Jesse!" Hardcase growled, rising to his feet and standing at attention on front of the General but his eyes were glaring at his brother beside him who was sniggering

"At ease men" Anakin nodded, his lips tight together as he tried not to laugh at the behaviour of his men. 

"Alright then, Jesse stand on the General's left and Hardcase you on the right" Rex direct his men who moved instantly to their places. "Now take his arms, and secure him" Jesse and Hardcase glanced at each other but didn't disobey their order, they ensured the had a tight grip on their General before looking at Rex for further instruction. "Now, I'm going to move away over here" 

Rex moved to the corner of the room where Kix was standing, trying to make sure there was nothing that could ultimately damage him to badly if the General were to force throw anything his way. Ashoka sighed at the behaviour of her men. "Guys, you can stop okay" She threw her hands up in the air and stood before her Master, she stood straight and with her head held high as she stared him in the eyes. "Master, I'm pregnant"

The room fell silent as Anakin, Jesse and Hardcase started at Ahsoka in shock. Maybe they didn't hear her right, there was no way she could be pregnant. As surprised as they were, Rex was impressed that Jesse and Hardcase hadn't manage to loosen their grip on the General. 

"I don't think I heard you Snips, did you say you were pregnant?" Anakin whispered, his eyes not moving from his Padawan for the moment.

"Yes, I am Master" She smiled. "And I'm happy. We're happy. Can you be happy for us?"

Anakin knew who she was speaking about of course, and it was that moment his eyes switched to his Captain, who seemed to be glued against the wall as if he was expecting to be struck down with a lightsaber. For a moment Anakin considered his feelings, he wasn't angry per say, he was just shocked beyond belief. He didn't think something like this would happen to Ashoka so quickly. He took a deep breath, allowing the news to sink in as he studied his Padawan on front of him, everything would change of course, but what wouldn't change was how he felt about her and how she would always be his little sister to him. And even though he had every right to be furious at Rex for impregnating her, he couldn't help but think that there was no one more suited to Ahsoka then Rex, he could handle the spitball of fire and energy that she was and he would always appreciate that. 

"I'm good Jesse, Hardcase"

The two dropped their arms almost immediately, not quite over the shock themselves as they glanced between their Commander and General. 

"Are you sure about this Snips? Like really sure about it?"

Ashoka stood her ground and nodded, "I am Skyguy. We both are" She glanced over at Rex, flashing him the smile that she knew he loved and had to stifle her laugh as he saw him physically relax now that Anakin hadn't flipped out. 

"Okay, as long as you're sure" Anakin smiled, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, silently letting her know that he would be there for her no matter what. When he was confident that she gotten his message, Anakin dropped his hand from her shoulder and walked over to his Captain, he tried to look mad to scare the wits out of him, mostly because you never really see Rex be afraid of anything and the look on his face when Ahsoka told them his news, was the most priceless moment Anakin had witnessed in a long time. 

But his act faltered as he approached his friend, he could see the happiness in his eyes and could feel all the emotion radiating from him. "Wow Rex" He chuckled, "Someone seems incredibly happy"

"I am, Sir" Rex nodded

"Wait a _kriffing_ minute!" Hardcase yelled, making the group jump but gave him their attention. "Are you meaning to tell me, that our Commander. Our _sister._ Is having our Captain's baby?" 

"Uh, yes" Ashoka laughed, she thought they had been obvious during this little exchange.

"I'm a _di'kut_ for not noticing it sooner! I thought the Commander and Captain had seemed happier over the last few months despite the constant battles we find ourselves in" Hardcase sighed, more concerned that he had lost his bet to Echo. 

"I'm just speechless" Jesse admitted. "I mean, congratulations to you both!"

Ashoka and Rex laughed, trust Jesse to be the only one to congratulate them so far. "Thank you Jesse, that means a lot"

"Whose left to tell then?" Rex asked

Ahsoka shrugged, "Well you, Anakin, Kix, Jesse and Hardcase know. So pretty much everyone is left" She laughed

"Well" Kix piped up, feeling slightly guilty for his slip earlier, but he better be honest before it ended up slipping out of Five's. "Echo and Fives had came to me in the mess, I had data pads out, I was reading....journals. And they were trying to ask me what was wrong with you, I didn't tell them of course, I'm a stickler for patient confidentiality. Just when I thought they had dropped it, Fives the _di'kut,_ grabbed my data pads and connected the dots from it"

"Well what were you reading Kix" Anakin asked, trying not to laugh as he saw the trooper's face turning a bright red

"Well, uh...It was _The Intergalactic Guide on How to Conceive_ and _How to Give Birth for Dummies: Clone Trooper Edition_ "

The small group erupted in laughter much to the chagrin of Kix, he was so over this day already despite the great news. "Haha, laugh it up at the medic who was doing his research to help the Commander out with any questions she had"

Ashoka stopped laughing and stared at Kix, who after after a few moments grew uncomfortable with the attention. Even though she knew it was his job, she couldn't believe that he would start researching information for her straight away and she needed to show him how much that meant to her. Without warning Ashoka walked over to the medic and threw her arms around his waist and gave him a tight hug.

"Uh..." Kix froze, completely stumped at what he was meant to do. He looked up at his brothers and his General. "Help?"

Rex sniggered at his embarrassment, "You're meant to hug her back" He gestured wrapping his arms around her.

Kix nodded in understanding and awkwardly wrapped his arms around her waist, but he started to enjoy the feeling and couldn't fight the smile off his face. "Thanks _vod"_

Ashoka sniffled to herself as she realised the meaning and sentiment behind his words, she truly was a sister to them. "Thank you Kix" 

Kix shrugged, trying to hide his embarrassment again but failing miserably. "Right, I think we need to go let the other men know. I think they all need to know they're about to become Uncles"

It was then Ahsoka paused for a moment, "Just how many Uncles is this baby going to have?"

\---------------

All the Clones within the barracks had gathered themselves in the mess hall at the request of the Captain and their General, apparently some news had to be shared with everyone which couldn't wait until their next rotation. Fives, Echo, Dogma, Cody, Wolffee and Tup were gathered at the front of the room. As Fives already knew what was happening he was fidgeting in his seat impatiently, looking around the room for the guests of honour so to speak. 

"I swear Fives, if you don't stop moving I'm going to shove you off your seat" Wolffe growled at his brother. 

"Sorry, sorry" Fives grinned. "I just want to know what's going on already" He lied

"Oh really? I couldn't tell" Wolffe rolled his eyes and turned his head away just as the General, Commander and Captain walked through the door, being followed by Kix, Jesse and Hardcase. Wolfee also thought he seen General Kenobi and General Kloon slip through the door as well, but when he glanced behind him, he couldn't see them anywhere, he turned back to the front just as the General began speaking. 

"Thank you men for joining us on such short notice" Anakin began, sensing the curiosity from the troops. "I know it's your day off and you are all enjoying having some free time before the next mission. But we have some important news. Snips?" Anakin gestured for Ashoka to join him

Ahsoka took a deep breath as she joined her Master's side, not quite used to having so many troops staring at her at one time, usually it would just be the squad she or Anakin were leaving. All of a sudden she felt nervous, but just as she had done for Rex earlier, her Master was now doing for her and that was sending a wave of calm to her through the force, she smiled gratefully at her Master before addressing the men. "Again, thank you all for joining us on such short notice. I'll make this quick so you can all get back to whatever you were doing, I don't want to interrupt your play time" She smirked as the men laughed at her statement, they all knew that when the Clones had a day off, a prank war would soon follow. 

"Firstly, I just want to say how proud I am to be standing on front of you all today and for being your Commander. I know in the past I may have made some questionable judgement calls, and believe me I've paid for more than a few of them" The memory of being stuck in a ton of rubble with Bariss flooded her memories, but she shook it off. "But through them all, every single one of you have stuck by me and helped me become a better Commander for it. You know I think of you all as individuals, I address you by your name and not your number. And I appreciate every single one of you in this room" 

The men remained silent as they watched their Commander with curiosity, they had never been addressed so...informally before. It was quite refreshing. Even Dogma and Wolffe were growing sentimental at the little speech, although if they were later questioned they would vehemently deny it. 

"I also appreciate all the men that have fallen for us during this War, and I hope we can honour them by winning this War" Ashoka smiled, staring at the many men who had followed her into battle many times. She would never be able to truly show them how much their trust meant other, and how they had welcomed her into the Legion with open arms and treating her like their sister. It warmed her heart. "But for now, I have to take some leave" 

There was an audible gasp from the crowd as the Commander took her resignation. "I promise you I will try to be back as your Commander one day. But I can assure you, I am not going anywhere" She grinned. "I want to you announce to you all that every single one of you here, including the ones I haven't even met yet back on Kamino. Are all about to become Uncles" 

"YES!" Fives hollered, jumping from his seat much to Ahsoka's amusement. 

Kix groaned in the background, shaking his head as he stared at Fives, he was going to have to get him pretty good in this Prank War. 

"Thanks Fives" Ahsoka laughed, seeing the stunned looks on her men's faces, she simply smiled. "I'm pregnant" She confirmed, the whispers again resuming throughout the room. "And it's the Captain's baby". The room fell silent once more as Rex took his place beside Ahsoka proudly, he grinned down at his love and gently took her hand in his own, not afraid to show their love publicly now.

Obi-Wan and Plo Koon watched from the back at their Padawan's announcement, although they were taken aback by the news, they weren't overly shocked to know the Padawan was following in the footsteps of her Master. "I do have to admit, although I am disappointed she has broken the Jedi code. Ahsoka and Captain Rex do make a good...couple" Obi-Wan chuckled.

Plo Koon nodded in agreement, "I agree Master Kenobi. Our little Soka has always had a big heart, it would be impossible for her to stick to the Jedi code. Look at how she cares for the men, treats them as her equal and they in turn accept her as their sister. It's a special bond"

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement with his older Master, the young Padawan looked delighted with sharing her news and the Captain was just as delighted. They briefly heard Anakin dismissing the men, but no one left the room, they congregated to different sections of the mess hall to ensure they could speak to the Captain and their Commander. An idea crossed Obi-Wan's mind, with a smile he turned to his Master. "Master, how about we surprise the young love birds? 

"And what exactly do you have in mind?"

\----------------

Ahsoka was grateful to finally get down from the table they had used as their makeshift stage, all the time she didn't let go of Rex's hand once, and of course the first table they went to was Fives'. They could see he was about to burst if the didn't humour him. As they got to the table, Wolffe relinquished the hold he had on Fives who launched himself straight at the Commander and his Captain, hugging them both tightly before realising what he had done. He stepped back and stood to attention much to the amusement of Ahsoka.

"Fives, did you not listen to a word I said?" Ahsoka grinned 

"I ask myself that most days" Tup muttered, much to the annoyance of Fives

"Sorry, Sir! Sorry Commander!" Fives sputtered 

Ahsoka just laughed and waved him off, "Just call me Ahsoka Fives, I'll not be your Commander for a while" 

Fives just nodded but stayed where he was, the rest of the men followed suit and took a place beside Fives, even Jesse, Hardcase and Kix moved beside them, sensing what their brothers wanted to do. Rex smiled to himself, glad at the fact his brothers, his family, seemed to be accepting the news quite well. To humour them, Rex stepped to the side and turned his body to face the line they made. "Attention!"

They stood to attention, smiles on their faces rather then wearing their helmets, "Salute!" And with that they all saluted towards Ahsoka, who surprised them all by bursting into tears at their gesture. The men were stunned as they watched their Commander sob, they had never witnessed her crying before (apart from Rex who had comforted her many of times), they glanced at each other silently asking the question on what they should do, as Rex stepped closer to her, she just waved him off.

"Sorry, sorry" She sniffled. "It's just...That just made me so happy. Thank you boys" 

"Anytime Commander" Cody grinned, but at the glare Ahsoka gave him, quickly changed his words. "I mean Ahsoka, anytime Ahsoka"

"Better" She grinned.

Just as they were ready to depart, Ahsoka was surprised with the presence of Obi-Wan and Plo Koon. She gulped as she tried to decipher their emotions, but they were hiding them well. "Anakin, Ahsoka" Obi-Wan greeted pleasantly, slightly enjoying keeping the Padawan on her toes, he could see why Anakin enjoyed it so much.

"We saw your speech little Soka" 

Ahsoka gasped and glanced up at Master Koon, she had always had a strong father daughter bond with him, he was the one to take her to the Jedi temple for training and has stood by her since she arrived on Coruscant, she just hoped she hadn't disappointed him too much. "And" She asked tenatively

"You are brave little one" Plo Koon admitted, for the first time he was ungrateful that he had a mask to wear otherwise she would have seen that he was smiling for her. "And you also Captain"

Rex nodded at the acknowledgement, waiting for the but or the disappointed speech to be given, if they even tried to scold Ahsoka for her decision he would protect her in a minute, the grip on her hand got even tighter if that was possible, and Ahsoka couldn't help the smile that spread across her face at the contact, which neither Obi Wan or Plo failed to notice. 

"We spoke to the Council" Obi-Wan admitted, flinching at the wave of worry that he felt cross Ahsoka, Rex and Anakin. 

"We advised them what happened, and of your news" Plo continued. "We also explained to them the bond that you had with the legion, _all_ of the legion. It's not just the 501st that appreciate you Soka. It's also the 124th, the 212th and the 327th. All of the legions know how you treat the men, and how you care of them. Everyone of them would have your back in an instant and they know you would do the same for them. That's, unfortunately, rare to have. We wish more Jedi and Padawan's were like yourself"

Ahsoka was stunned at his compliment, she definitely wasn't expecting this reaction. "But Master, I broke the Jedi code! Shouldn't I be expelled?"

"In essence, you should, yes" Obi Wan confirmed, but with a smile he was able to tell different. "But you won't be young one. The Jedi Council, as unfair and unjust they have been recently, have listened to our passionate speech for yourself and Captain Rex" 

Now it was Rex's turn to be stunned, he knew that General Skywalker and Ahsoka would support him no matter what, what he didn't expect was any other Jedi to support him too. He had always thought the other Jedi had thought of them as being expendable, just as Krell had, but maybe Rex had judged them too harshly based off one bad example. Maybe not all Jedi were the same. 

"You may still study as a Padawan and you will still learn under Anakin, but you will also have lessons with the other Jedi Masters" Obi Wan began, watching as Ahsoka nodded for him to continue. "They have allowed you to stay between here and the Temple, as long as you give notice as to where you will be staying. Kix will be overseeing your medical needs, and he will be given access to the highest medical centre on Coruscant" 

Kix was delighted with this news, he got to see inside the medical centre and learn from the highest officials.

"Unfortunately, you will not be able to train with your Lightsabers, it's too risky even this early in your pregnancy. And now rough sparring with any of the troopers, you'll have to risk the wrath of very many people if you do so. Finally, the Council have agreed not to reassign or recondition Captain Rex"

Ahsoka nodded in understanding, her hand gripping tightly at Rex's, "Of course Master, I understand...And I accept"

"Wonderful, we shall let the Council know. And congratulations to you both" Obi Wan bowed his head before leaving the room, Plo Koon also congratulated them before following after Obi Wan.

Ahsoka couldn't believe her luck, she was able to remain as a Padawan learner with her Master and although she wasn't an active Commander any longer, she was still able to remain at the barracks with Rex and her brothers. It couldn't have gotten any better than that. She flung her arms around an unsuspecting Rex, who managed to catch himself with ease. He hugged her tightly back before spinning her around again, not noticing that Ahsoka had drained of all colour again.

"Uh, Rex?" Kix tapped his Captain on the shoulder

"Yeah Kix?"

"She doesn't look too good, I would put her down in case..."

A splashing noise was heard from the back of Rex, he watched as his men and General took several steps back, looking a sickly shade of green themselves and he felt something sliding down his armour. 

"Soka?" Rex felt how weak she had become in his arms

"Sorry Rexter" She groaned, the feeling of nasuea slightly fading as the room stopped spinning. "From here on out, no more spinning"

"Got it" Rex agreed, he could sense the anxiousness practically radiating off of Kix as he stared at the young Jedi. 

"Alright Kix, you take her to the medbay before you have a heart attack" Rex chuckled, gently placing Ahsoka into the waiting arms of Kix. Once he got hold off her, he dashed quickly out the door with an overly curious Fives following after him trying to ask Ahsoka what the name of the baby would be.

"Things are going to get a whole lot more interesting around here" Cody chuckled

Rex agreed but with a smile on his face, he wouldn't change it for the world though and today taught him to always expect the unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have provided the Mandalorian translations below. If there is another one I have mentioned in the story but haven't translated, let me know and I'll get the translation.
> 
> \- mesh'la = Beautiful  
> \- Di-kut - Idiot or Fool


	5. A Choice - Jesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Season 7, Episode 12 'Victory and Death' so SPOILER ALERT! for if you haven't seen the episode, but of course it's a 'What if this happened instead' moment. Enjoy!

As the main hanger doors slowly rose, Jesse stood at attention with his men, tightening his grip on his blaster for a moment before running into the room with the men following behind him. They got into order into a line behind with Jesse standing at the front for moment, he glanced up at the control room that held Rex and Ahsoka. For a moment, he could feel his head hurting and wondered where he was exactly, he couldn't remember anything that happened over the last few hours. But as quick as that moment came, it went again.

Jesse turned toward his squadron, "Hold your position men. If they try to leave, they'll go through us"

From the control room, Rex stared momentarily at Jesse, the new Captain of the 501st. If this wasn't happening how it was, Rex would have been proud at his brother, but now all he could feel is disappointment that his brothers weren't able to think for themselves. He turned to Ahsoka, "So what do we do? Fight our way to the shuttle?"

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes slightly as she tried to come up with an idea, she knew if they even tried to fight their way through the troopers, it would more than likely end badly for them. "There's too many of them" She sighed, pushing herself away from the control desk and turning to face her most trusted companion.

"Besides, I don't want to hurt them"

Rex frowned inside his helmet, she looked so sad and hurt that it might have to come to that. He was too, he never wanted to hurt any of his brothers, but they were out to get any remaining Jedi, and although Ahsoka was no longer with the Jedi Order, they still classed her as one. "I hate to tell you this" And he hated the thought of having to even say it. "But they don't care! This ship is going down and those soldiers, my brothers! Are willing to die and take you and me along with them!" Rex hadn't realised just how angry he had gotten; he felt his chest heaving up and down heavily with the pent up rage. He couldn't blame his brothers; they had been ordered to do this through that chip and had no control over it. But he was still angry that they were doing it.

Ahsoka stared at him, almost like she could see his face through his helmet, she could sense the pain and anger he was feeling towards his brothers, it was something she had never felt from Rex before or at least not this bad. She stared at him sadly, seeing his brave façade slowly fading as his body relaxed. Ahsoka stepped forward, closing the distance between them and raised her hand to gently rest on the side of his helmet, it was only for a moment before he pulled the helmet from his head. She could feel the own tears stinging at her eyes as she saw the tear rolling down Rex's cheek.

Rex looked away from her, not wanting to meet her eyes for her to see her cry, if she did he didn't know if he would be able to stop. It didn't surprise him when she put a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"You're a good soldier Rex" Her words were soft, and it allowed him the smallest bit of comfort. "So is every one of those men down there. They may be willing to die" Rex turned his head back to her, seeing the conflict in her own eyes.

"But I'm not going to be the one who is going to kill them" Her words were absolute, and although she hadn't ordered him not to fight it, he found himself not wanting to. He didn't want to kill his brothers either. Rex looked at the ground for a moment, allowing himself this one moment of sadness before he had to turn into the good Commander that he was.

"So we're just going to surrender? Admit defeat? Is that it?" Rex shook his head, he couldn't imagine a worst feat, death being excluded.

"No" Ahsoka looked at the ground for a moment, ideas and plans still whirling in her head.

"Well I don't see any other option"

They both stared at the ground, not wanting to look each other in the eye for the moment, afraid that they would both break. Suddenly Ahsoka raised her head and look out of the control room window. Still holding Rex's helmet, she walked over to the window with a thoughtful look on her face. Her plan was one that even her old Master would be shaking his head at, it was risky, but possible. She stared down at the men in the hanger, Jesse was walking up and down on front of them with his blaster still in hand. Ahsoka knew what she had to do.

"I have an idea"

Rex looked at her, an eyebrow raised and slightly concerned, whatever her idea might be, he wasn't sure if it would work or not.

"Don't worry, it's a good one" She smiled slightly, trying to break the tension and handed Rex's helmet back to him. "I think" She then turned to the tree droids who had followed her so willingly throughout the danger.

"Can I count on the three of you?"

The three droids answered her happily, showing their willingness to be included in this war. "Good, I'll explain on the way"

With that Ahsoka ran from the room with Rex hot on her tail, the three droids didn't hesitate to follow.

\--------

Jesse's comm buzzed and he stopped walking momentarily as he opened the line. "Sir, we think Maul may be heading your way". Just as he got ready to respond, one of the doors leading into the hanger opened.

"Hold your fire" It was Rex.

Jesse turned and watched as Rex walked through the door, Ahsoka was on front of him with her hands behind her head, trying to show them she wasn't dangerous, he noticed that her lightsabers weren't hanging on her waist. No one moved an inch as they walked closer to them, Rex pushing Ahsoka slightly with his gun to make their plan a little more believable.

Jesse raised his comm while he pointed his blaster to the pair, "Hold on, we have Tano and the Commander. Send all remaining troops to my position"

As Jesse spoke, his men moved and went into their ready to shoot stance, blasters pointed and following Rex and Ahsoka's every move.

Rex's eyes narrowed at his brother, he needed to try bring him back, to help him fight the chip just as he had done in the beginning. "I said hold your fire Jesse! I have the situation under control"

"You have your orders, sir. Now execute it, or I will" Jesse's hands began to shake as he held his two blasters, the pain in his head slowly returning as he struggled to keep his thoughts together. Good soldiers follow orders.

Rex sighed to himself, even when being controlled by a chip Jesse was as stubborn as ever.

Finally Rex and Ahsoka reached Jesse and his men, Ahsoka's eyes glanced at all of the men, some of who were still wearing their helmets that were honouring her returning to the GAR, she felt her heart clench at the thought. She was so caught up in her feelings that she almost missed Rex speaking again and using her heightened sense of hearing, heard the droids as they assumed their place

"Our orders are to execute the Jedi for treason against the Republic" Rex waved his guns, and stepped on front of Ahsoka. "The problem is Ahsoka Tano is no longer a Jedi, hasn't been for some time"

Jesse paused and bowed his head, his hands falling ever so slightly so his blasters were no longer pointing at Ahsoka. He knew Rex was right, he could feel it within him. But his orders....No! You can defy your orders; you know this isn't right. Jesse winced as the pain in his head reached a crescendo, he used one of his hands that was still holding his blaster and placed it on his helmet, as if it would help the pain. His two sides were battling against each other, the good soldier and the member of the 501st who loved serving with Rex and Ahsoka. They were his family.

Rex could see and sense the confusion within Jesse, he was trying to fight the orders he was given and struggling with it. He just needed to try push him a little but more to make him see reason, if he could get Jesse to defy the order, maybe they could get the others as well.

"Sir, you said yourself..." Jesse gripped his blasters tighter, shaking his head ever so slightly and wished himself to stop talking, but the words were coming out against his well. "We're under special order from Darth Sidious to eliminate Ahsoka Tano and any other Clone that disobeys order 66"

Ahsoka glanced to her left, seeing the droids in position and waiting her signal. "Just keep him talking a little bit longer" She whispered to Rex

Rex gave her a slight nod before staring at his brother, "Jesse! Listen to me, we've known each other a long time, if we don't get this right. We will be the ones committing treason! Not her!" He argued

Jesse paused again, his arms falling once again as he tried to battle the thoughts in his head. Good soldiers follow orders. He shivered at the thought, good soldiers did follow orders, he knew that. But he also knew that great soldiers knew when the orders they were given, were wrong.

Rex watched his brother; he could see the internal battle he was struggling with. Come on Jesse, you can fight it. "You have a choice Jesse"

Jesse could feel the eyes of his men on his back, watching and waiting for the order he was about to give. He needed to decide now, to be a good solider, follow his orders and execute Order 66? Or be a greater soldier and defy his orders. He knew which option was right. Jesse slowly raised his head back up to face Rex, his arms following as he raised the blasters once again. It was a subtle movement, but no one seemed to notice Jesse changing his blaster from kill to stun.

It was time to fight. 

Jesse swirled on the spot and began stunning his brothers, one after one. Rex grinned to himself under his helmet as he two raised his blasters and helped to stun the company. Ahsoka deflected bolt after bolt as the three of them fought against the wave of troopers, she gave the signal to R7 who beeped in return before switching on the platforms the troopers were standing on. One by one the platforms lowered and the troopers fell into the lower level. 

Grateful for the small respite, Rex took his helmet off and walked over to Jesse. Jesse turned around and took off his helmet, a single tear rolling down his cheek as she struggled to look at his brother. "Rex, I..." He didn't know what to say.

"It's okay brother, you made the right choice" Rex lay a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave him a grateful smile, they had managed to save one of his brother's at least. 

Jesse gave a sad smile before his eyes flicked towards Ahsoka, his instinct as a soldier seeing his Commander kicked in and he stood at attention before her. "Commander, I'm so sorry...I didn't know what I was doing. I had no control"

Ahsoka placed her lightsabers at her side once again and joined the two men, she smiled up at Jesse. "Don't be sorry Jesse, you could never have known what was going to happen. I'm glad you were able to fight it"

"So am I, Sir"


	6. A Sick Jedi - Anakin and Padme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin has the flu and Padme takes care of him.

"Padme!" Anakin shouted from the bedroom

Padme sighed and walked to the door again, peeking inside at her husband who was curled up in a mountain of blankets, head raised on 2 or 3 pillows, a box of tissues on the bedside cabinet along with numerous glasses of water.

"What can I get you Ani?" She smiled comfortingly

"Can you get me some of that vapo stuff?" Anakin coughed, groaning as the pain in chest subsided, he hated being sick, pretty much because he wasn't used to getting sick. He was used to being out on a battle field, destroying droids and making fun of Snips or Obi-Wan, sometimes even Rex. It was very rare that he would be sick.

Padme giggled, "You mean the bacta vapo rub?" Anakin nodded

"Yeah that one" He sniffed

"Okay two seconds" Padme disappeared into the bathroom, grabbed the tub of bacta vapo rub and walked back into the room. She took the blankets off him and opened the lid

"Shirt off"

"But its cold" Anakin whined

"It's not cold Ano, it's boiling. You have a fever. Shirt off"

"I don't wanna"

"So you don't want the rub then?"

"I do"

"Then shirt off"

"No"

"Then no rub"

"But why?!"

"You won't take your shirt off Anakin!" Padme sighed, she didn't know how many times she had this argument with him, having a sick Anakin Skywalker was not good, he didn't know how to handle himself whenever he was sick, although this time Padme didn't pass it off as just having a 'man flu', his fever was way past normal, his eyes were bloodshot and he couldn't stop sneezing or coughing.

Anakin had the flu.

"Can I have the rub? Please?" Anakin pouted

"You need to take your shirt off Ani, it'll only be cold for a minute or two until I can put this on you" Padme smiled sympathetically, relief flooding her system as he finally took his shirt off. And a slight blush as her eyes roamed his body, no matter how many times she had seen it, it always caused her heart rate to increase and cause her face to flush

"Now, lay down" He followed that instruction easily enough

"This is going to be a little bit cool" Padme dipped her fingers into the gel and smoothed it onto Anakin's chest, she had to hold in a giggle as he shuddered

"Told you it was cool"

"Shut up" He muttered, Padme rolled her eyes

Anakin took a deep breath and sighed as the fumes from the rub filled his nose, unblocking them ever so slightly so that he could breath a little bit better, he looked up at Padme and smiled

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Oh I know" Padme grinned, draping the blankets back over him and closing the curtains to darken the room

"Maybe when I'm better I could be the Doctor and you could be the patient?" Anakin smirked, sniffling slightly

Padme blushed and rolled her eyes a little,

"Maybe" She giggled, approaching the bed again to tuck him tightly into the blankets.

"Hold on" Padme disappeared and ran to the kitchen, coming back to their room with a tray.

"I have some homemade soup for you, kindly made by our kitchen droids. Along with some crackers. Eat this and it should hopefully start helping. You need some food in your system" Padme smiled, placing the tray down across his lap

"Padme?"

"Yes Ani"

"Can you feed me?" Anakin smiled, batting his eyes at her, she sighed again.

How could she say no to the bloodshot, red and puffy eyes of her sick husband?

"You so owe me Ani" She whispered as she spoon fed him the first bite


	7. Heaven's Not Too Far Away - Rex and Ahsoka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another sad one shot between our favourite Captain and Commander. During a particularly difficult battle, Rex and Ashoka think the battle is won. But all is not as it seems.

**Authors Note - This one shot is based off of two songs I love, so either one would make for great listening while reading. The first is 'If I Die Young' by The Band Perry. The second is called 'Heaven's Not Too Far Away' by We Three.**

The battle was heated as the droids and Clones fought against one another, heavy casualties on both sides but for the moment it seemed that the 501st were going to win this one. Rex surveyed the scene, the bodies of his brothers sending an ache through his heart, he would make sure that they were honoured for their sacrifice. His eyes drifted towards Jesse who was in the middle of destroying a commando droid, he was so focused on the droid that he didn't see another one emerging from the shadow of the forest.

"Jesse!" Rex yelled, "Watch out!"

Just as the droid was about to shoot, Jesse jumped out of the way, sending the droids shot into the one he had been fighting.

"Thanks Captain!"

Rex nodded his head and sighed, grateful that he was able to save his brother. He got himself back into the fight, shooting at whatever clankers were coming his way. He continued to step forward, ensuring that he was helping to push the clankers back to force them into retreat. As Rex was focused on the battle at hand, he felt a presence appear beside him and he knew immediately who it was, he could always feel her when she appeared to give him a hand and it was always appreciated.

Ahsoka and Rex worked in tandem as they covered each other's back, Rex was shooting whatever he could get and Ahsoka was deflecting any shots that were coming their way. It was almost like they were performing an intricate dance together, the moves so fluid and smooth as they moved together. They were the perfect team. Ahsoka smiled to herself as she glanced at Rex, he had his back turned to her and was still battling a stubborn clanker, but she couldn't imagine working alongside anyone else, Rex was the perfect Captain and a great solider, she had been lucky to be assigned to the 501st as their Commander and she wouldn't change it for anything.

Although attachment was forbidden in the Jedi Code, Ahsoka couldn't help but fall for Rex; he had always been there for her even through her darkest moments when she didn't think she could go on, he had been the one to help her feel better again, even if it was just him sitting with her in silence. She loved how protective he was of his brothers, no matter what every one of them knew that Rex would always have their backs and watch out for them during the battles, no one wanted to lose any troopers during the War, especially not Rex, he had already lost so many men, he didn't deserve to lose any more.

As the legion worked together and battled as hard as they could, they finally managed to destroy the wave of droids, she smirked in victory as she and her men stood side by side, appreciating and honouring the sacrifices that their brothers had made during this particularly difficult battle.

"Good job men" Rex announced through his helmet, "Now let's get clean up started"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

Ahsoka watched as the men dispersed almost instantly and began to get back to work, there truly was no rest for them. She turned her attention to Rex and smiled up at him. "Good job out there, Rexter"

"Thanks Commander, you too. It was tough today. Good men were lost"

Ahsoka nodded, "A sad consequence of war Rex" She sighed, her eyes flickering to the fallen bodies of her men. "We'll make sure to honour them once clean-up is finished. For now, are you okay?"

Rex had taken a few hits, the black spots on his armour giving that away. He removed his helmet and glanced down at himself before sending a smirk towards Ahsoka. "Nothing to worry about Commander, can't be in a battle without a few wounds"

Ahsoka shook her head but the smile didn't leave her face, "Rex, you...." Her words were cut off with the sound of a shot being fired and then she grunted. Her eyes widened at the pressure and pain she felt in her abdomen, she glanced down to find a smoking black hole in her stomach, she touched the wound with a shaky hand and brought it to her face, not being surprised when she saw her fingers drenched with her own blood. Behind her, Jesse had managed to destroy the last remaining clanker who had emerged from the destruction and fired the shot.

"Rex" Ahsoka whispered as she glanced up at the man that she loved

"Ahsoka!" Rex yelled, his arms willingly catching her as she fell into his arms, he lowered them both the ground, once he got semi-comfortable, he cradled her in his arms, his own eyes falling to the wound. Just the sight of it made his stomach churn. For a moment, his Captain mode switched back on as he yelled towards his men. "Someone get Kix! NOW!" He placed a hand onto her wound and pressed down tightly, trying to keep in as much blood as he could.

"Rex..."

Her voice was quiet, too quiet for his taste. Rex glanced at the Togruta laying in his arms, he could feel the tears stinging at his eyes as he watched the colour draining from her face. "Shh Ahsoka, you're going to be okay. Kix is on his way"

Ahsoka smiled sadly, "You called me Ahsoka"

"Screw protocol right now. You're hurt" Rex held her tightly in his arms, the sadness threatening to consume him. He couldn't lose her. He couldn't lose the woman he loved.

Ahsoka took a breath and groaned at the pain she felt, how could she have not felt the presence of that droid? The force should have alerted her that the zone wasn't clear yet. But she knew her attention had been diverted, she had been focused on Rex and wasn't focusing on clearing the zone. She had let her men down, if she hadn't been shot, it would have been one of them and the guilt would have consumed her. "I'm sorry"

"For what?" Rex stared her, she had nothing to be sorry for. He gently stroked one of her lekku's as he stared at her, almost as if he was memorizing every detail that he could in the moment.

"I...I got distracted" She frowned, "I should have made sure the zone was clear"

"Do not blame yourself" Rex growled. "This was not your fault! The zone was clear, that clanker could have gotten anyone"

"I..." Ahsoka tried to take a breath, it was getting harder for to breath now, and she could feel herself slipping from the world. She didn't want to leave, she wanted to stay. As she looked up at Rex, as a tear rolled down her cheek, she knew she couldn't stay, there was going to be too much damage and Kix would know that. So, for now, Ahsoka was going to treasure this moment for as long as she could. She raised a shaky hand and placed it on Rex's cheek, she didn't care who was watching or if it was against protocol, she wouldn't be here to be reprimanded for it.

Rex shivered at the warm touch, his eyes closing momentarily as he took in the feeling of her hand placed upon his cheek. Something he could never forget. Right now, it was just the two of them, there was no background noise, no one else around them, it was just them sharing this moment together. "Ashoka, I...."

Ahsoka gave him a watery smile, "I know" She whispered. "Me too"

Rex felt the lump in his throat growing, the tears were ready to spill, and he couldn't do anything to stop them. It felt like they were saying goodbye, he didn't want to! He couldn't. "Please don't go"

Ahsoka felt her heart breaking at the broken look on his face, she hated having to leave him. She had thought for so long they would win this war together, but now it was clear that she wouldn't be here when that happened, not physically at least. "I...I don't...Want to" She admitted, her own tears now falling freely. "But...I...have...to"

"You don't! Kix...He'll be here in a minute. Just on hold, please!" Rex pleaded, the tears finally falling.

Right on cue, Kix appeared by Rex's side with his med-bag. He didn't say anything for a moment as he observed Ahsoka, he gently moved Rex's hand from its place and surveyed her wound, although he seemed quite tough and detached, seeing his Commander and vod with such a bad wound was killing him, just like it would if it had been any of his brother's in this position. Kix didn't want to admit it, but he knew there was nothing he could do to heal here, they were still stuck on this planet without transport until their General arrived, the only way to potentially save Ahsoka would be with a bacta tank, but with a wound like this, she wasn't going to be able to hold on long enough to get to a tank. But he would still do what he could for her, and so he ripped open his med-bag and began doing what he could.

Ahsoka's breathing was slowly turning more laboured, she felt a slight burn and was grateful that Kix was giving her something to help with the pain. Although nothing could take away the pain of her having to leave Rex.

"I don't want to leave you"

Rex felt his breath hitch as he stared into the pained blue eyes of his live, he sniffed slightly. He took a quick glance at Kix, who was either so focused on his work and wasn't paying attention to their conversation or was just pretending not to listen so he could give them a private moment, no matter what option it was, Rex appreciated it.

"You don't have to Soka, you can stay with me. I beg you to" Rex cried, letting his emotions overcome him for what felt like the first time in his short life.

Ahsoka felt her lip quivering at the sight of Rex breaking down, his head was bowed, and she could feel the warm tears hitting her skin. "I wish...I could". Ashoka could feel death rattling her cage, edging ever so closer with each passing moment, the voice of Rex slowly fading, and it was getting harder and harder for her to breath. Her heightened sense of hearing picked up that Kix was sniffling too and she could hear his tears dripping onto his armour. As her eyes returned to Rex, she thought back to when she was younger and the first time they had met, it brought a smile to her face as she remembered his words to her.

"You...were.... right, Rexter"

Rex coughed, trying to speak without sobbing. "What about?"

"Experience...outranks...everything"

Rex chuckled sadly, tightening his grip on her while one hand remained stroking her lekku, trying to make her feel as peaceful as possible. "I think you outrank me by now"

Ahsoka tried to smile but the pain in her abdomen made it seem more of a grimace, she squeezed Rex's hand even harder if that was possible. Fuzzy spots were beginning to blur her vision now, she knew this was it. "Kix" She whispered

Kix snapped to attention, he moved his helmet so he could look his Commander in the eyes one last time. "Yes Commander?"

"Take care...of Rex" She whispered

Kix felt the lump in his own throat growing as he tried to answer, when he couldn't find the words, he just nodded. He looked down at this work, her wound was now wrapped to try ease the bleeding slightly, but he could still see the fresh blood coming through the wrap already. Damage control was all he could do. Kix moved from his position, which was beside Rex and instead moved to Ahsoka's right side, he grabbed her free hand and stroked it softly. "Don't worry about us Commander, we'll be okay" Kix glanced up for a moment to find the remaining troops of their squad gathered behind Rex, they were standing at attention with their helmets off and by their side. Kix could see Fives, Echo, Tup, Hardcase, Appo and Coric struggling to hold it together. The whole 501st were going to feel this loss.

Rex closed his eyes for a moment, the pain that was hitting him was overwhelming, he already lost so many brothers in his time and now he had to deal with losing his Commander and the woman he loved. Life wasn't fair. War wasn't fair. He reopened his eyes to find the blue ones he loved so much still staring up at him, his hand dropped from her lekku to her cheek and he cupped it softly. "When I look at you, I see you and all of your beauty and life in them" _Now I have to watch the life leave your eyes._

Ahsoka let out a small giggle and Rex memorized the sound, it had always felt like music to his ears. For a moment, he took his attention off of Ahsoka and looked up at Kix. "Well, vod?"

Kix refused to meet his brother's eyes for a moment, but being the medic he was, he took a deep breath and looked up, his hand not letting go of Ahsoka's smaller one. "I'm sorry Rex" He whispered. "There's nothing more I can do, I've made her comfortable" His eyes flickered to her bandaged abdomen, wincing slightly as he saw the blood seeping through. "She shouldn't feel any more pain once the pain killer I administered takes effect"

Rex felt like the wind had been knocked out of him, deep down he knew this was going to happen but he refused to believe it. "No! No! This can't be it! She has to be okay!" He cried

Kix winced at the pain in his voice and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry brother" He could see in Rex's eyes how much love he held for the young Jedi. "I'll give you some time with her, I'll make sure the others don't bother you. And...I'll tell the General" When he received a vague nod from Rex, Kix shifted slightly but refused to let go of Ahsoka's hand.

Ahsoka's eyes flickered open again and she smiled sadly as she met the brown eyes of the man she considered her brother, one of her many brothers at that. "Kix...."

"Shh Soka, you don't need to speak. Save your breath for the Captain" Kix couldn't help the fresh tears that began to fall, his little vod should never have been in this position. They all knew the consequences of going into battle but it just seemed so unfair that someone so young with so much more to give, was being taken away far too soon. "You were great out there Commander. I'm honoured to serve alongside you"

Ahsoka let out a shaky breath as she tried to smile at Kix, once again it come out more like a grimace, although she couldn't feel any pain thanks to the painkiller, the process of dying was not a comfortable one. "Thanks...Kix" She squeezed his hand gently. "I...was...honoured...to fight...by you _ner vod_ "

Kix felt the ever growing lump in his throat, he had watched so man of brothers perish at the hand of the seppies and their clankers, but seeing his Commander and sister in such a vulnerable state, he couldn't sit and watch. It was too hard. "Watch over us Soka, we'll need it"

Ahsoka nodded solemnly, giving Kix one last smile and allowed the young medic to get his med-bag and return to his brothers to help them grieve and comfort them. She turned her attention back to Rex, glad for them to finally be alone. "Thanks...for...staying"

"I'll always stay with you Ahsoka, I'll never leave" Rex sucked in a breath, trying to be brace for her but failing miserably. He ducked his head and captured her lips with his own, trying to put all of his love and adoration for her in that one kiss. He never wanted it to end, but when he felt her beginning to tense he pulled away, allowing her to get some much needed air.

"I love you Soka"

"I love you too Rexter" Ahsoka smiled, allowing her eyes to once again roam over him, taking in all of his features and embedding it into her memory. "I feel...tired"

Rex knew this was it, he could sense it, he didn't need to be one with the force to know this was the moment he had to say goodbye. She was coming to end of her short life. He had to hold it together as best as he could for her, she needed him. He pulled her closer to him, if that was even possible, his hand was once again stroking her lekku as he kept her comfortable. "It's okay Soka, you can go to sleep"

"I don't..." Ahsoka gasped, her hand tightening around his wrist, it was incredibly hard for her to breath right now. "Want...to go"

"I know you don't _cyar'ika_ " Rex placed a sweet and tender kiss to her temple, he remained unaware that the rest of their squad were still gathered behind them, mourning the loss of their Commander. "You gave me life Ahsoka, and I know I gave you life" He smiled sadly at her as she stared up at him with her big, blue eyes. "Now I have to watch it leave your eyes. Your beautiful blue eyes"

Ahsoka squeezed his wrist tighter, no longer able to speak but as she stared into Rex's eyes, she knew that he understood her unspoken words.

"Despite all of the battles we've been through together, I never thought it would go like this" Rex whispered. His eyes never leaving hers, he could see them beginning to close as she started to lose her strength and he tried to prepare himself, but nothing could prepare him for losing his love. "I just want more time. One more minute" He knew he wasn't going to get more time and that killed him, he had dreamt of the war ending and finally being free, he and Ahsoka could start their free lives together, even though she would still be a Jedi he knew they would stay together. She was his everything, and before he had met Ahsoka all those years ago, he never understood exactly how to _feel_ and to love. He loved his brothers of course, but the love he held for her was something special and she was the one to show him that he could have that.

"It's okay Soka. You go" Rex whispered, he moved his hand from her lekku, to her cheek and stroked it softly. "We'll be fine...Eventually. The boys and I..." He trailed off, not knowing how to finish that sentence or how to truly know how he and his brothers would be okay after this. "You go Soka. And remember how much I love you, and always will. And remember how much your brothers love you"

With one lost, longing look at Rex, Ahsoka's eyes finally closed. They didn't reopen. Rex held her as she struggled to breath for a few minutes longer, watching on and letting his silent tears fall as he let his love slip away. After a few painful and agonising minutes, Ahsoka grew still and took her last breath.

Rex trembled as he held the lifeless body of his Jedi, he clutched her tightly and bowed his head in sorrow, his own breath now shaky and uneven as he tried to hold it together. Numbness was all he could feel at the realisation he would have to go through the war without Ahsoka. He stared down at her and smiled sadly, she looked peaceful almost like she was now sleeping. He held felt his pain from losing his brothers, but this time it was amplified, and Rex didn't know how to deal with it.

Fives, Echo, Jesse, Kix, Tup, Appo, Coric and Hardcase watched on in sadness as Rex held the Commander, they all knew that the 501st wouldn't be the same without her, but they would do everything they could to honour her. Kix had informed them that the General was taking this loss particularly hard, as he should since Ahsoka had been his first Padawan. They had no idea what was going to happen from here on out. Fives slowly made his way over towards Rex, he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder to let him know that they were there for him.

"Need a hand Captain?" Fives asked softly

Rex shook his head, "No" He choked out, eyes not moving from Ahsoka's face. " _Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum Ahsoka"_

After a few minutes of sitting there and cradling her to his chest and whispering how much he loved her. Rex slowly rose to his feet with Ahsoka in his arms. Fives helped to steady him as he got to his feet, he wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there with her, but his legs were now numb, either from sitting or having lost the love of his life.

Rex finally looked up and saw the lines of his brothers, all standing at attention with their helmets by their side. _Standing at attention for their Commander, one last time._ Rex glanced over to Fives who had remained by his side, he could always count on his brothers during the hard times. He nodded once and then began walking through the middle of the guard with Ahsoka in his arms. He was going to bring her home.

**Authors Notes - Translations**

**\- Vod = Brother/Sister/Comrade**

**\- Ner Vod = My Brother**

**\- Cyar'ika = Darling/Beloved/Sweetheart**

**-** **_Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum =_ ** **I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal"—Daily remembrance of those passed on, followed by the names of those being remembered**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there's possibly going to be a Part 2 to this little chapter!


	8. Burn - Ahsoka, Lux and Rex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in an AU where the Jedi allow attachments, Ahsoka and the Galaxy find out something interesting about the Senator, Rex is there to comfort her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on the song 'Burn' from Hamilton, so I highly recommend listening to it while reading.

Ahsoka stood on front of the large glass window on the ship, vaguely watching the hyperspace vortex spinning, the blue and black melding together until it was no longer distinguishable. She was in the main hanger, many troopers surrounding her as they took a few moments of rest after arriving on board after their last mission. They had lost a lot of good men down there again, but their efforts didn’t go in vain as they had managed to recapture and secure the outpost, earning the Republic another victory.

Even though losing her men caused her a great deal of pain, that wasn’t what was causing her the most pain. She clutched a data pad in her hand as the tears threatened to spill, Ahsoka didn’t want to lose it on front of her men, but she wasn’t sure just how much control she had left.

Hurt. Betrayal. Loss.

She squeezed her eyes tightly as the numerous feelings overwhelmed her, taking control of her body. She didn’t know how this could of happened, Ahsoka had _trusted_ him, even after everything he had done to her in the past, she thought he had changed but of course she had to learn the hard way. Rex and Anakin had been right, he wasn’t to be trusted. Now here she was, in the hanger with her men and about to have an emotional breakdown.

Ahsoka took a shaky breath as she reopened her eyes and looked down at the data pad in her hands, she had been browsing the holonet, checking the various news sites for any further updates on battles raging through the galaxy, she had been about to click off the page when a surprising heading caught her eye.

** Senator Bonteri Comes Clean! **

**Lux Bonteri, the Senator of Onderon, has published a rather scandalized letter admitting to his mistakes and indiscretions. In an inclusive interview with the young Senator, he admitted he had made a lot of errors recently which had resulted in an attempt of black mail from a citizen whom he had trusted.**

**“I want to admit to my wrong doings before this goes any further, and before it hurts more people than it should” The Senator admitted.**

**Published below is the Senator’s brief, but detailed, admission and he has asked for those who read it to not think of him any less, he is human just like everyone else.**

**“It has come to my attention that there is a certain individual within Onderon who has discovered a secret of mine, a horrid and well kept secret I must add. This person is using their knowledge to attempt to black mail and extort me. I regret to say that for a time, I bent to their will and I have been paying them off to keep the information out of the public and out of my personal life.**

**This was wrong of me. I am a Senator and the people of my planet trust me to do the right thing and make the right decisions. But I haven’t been making the right decisions as of late. And it is with a heavy heart that I must make a confession.**

**Before I do this, I dare appeal to my fellow citizens, to the people who trusted me…and my darling partner, Ahsoka Tano of the Jedi Order. I am a man whose character has been marked by indifference, some people thought I was too young to become a Rebel or to become a Senator. My age and my maturity were brought into question, and even my past mistakes. Therefore, it was naturl for me to expect criticism and opposition, the people don’t like change after all.**

**When stepping into office, I didn’t expect to be met with much happiness or respect, the people of Onderon have long been suffering and it took me a long time to finally realize just how much they were suffering before finally acting and stepping up to defend them.**

**So, to all those who were against me, who didn’t trust me and still don’t, I ask you this. Please understand that I am only human, I will make mistakes like the rest of you, but unlike you all my mistakes are seen by the entire planet, and sometimes even the Galaxy.**

**And now, I give you the reason as to why someone has been attempting to black mail. The vendetta against me is a connection with one Tobin. However, my real crime is an amorous connection with his wife, this continued for a considerable time and I believed he was not privy to this information. It soon became clear that between the husband and wife, they had deduced the idea to extort money from me.**

**It is with heavy regret that I make this admission, to all the people who have been hurt and disappointed by actions, I apologise. To the one person whom I love, my Ahsoka, I am truly sorry for all the pain and confusion I’m sure this has caused you. I never meant to hurt you. I can not convey just how much I have condemned myself for this act…..”**

Ahsoka had to stop reading then and there, she had already read the full article twice, she didn’t need to torture herself anymore, especially when it went into explicit details of how he met the girl, and all the places their sordid affairs took place. Bile was beginning to rise in her throat and she felt ready for it to come up at any time. Her hands tightened around the data pad in her hands, she could feel the metal cracking and breaking within her grip. How could she have been so stupid? She shook her head and it was then the tears began to fall, refusing to wipe them, she instead turned and made her past her men and back to her quarters, ignoring the looks of concern they gave her as she passed.

Fives nudged Jesse, his eyes staying on his Commander as she left the room. “Is she okay?”

Jesse shrugged, “Not sure, I mean we did lose a lot of men down there”

“We did” Fives agreed, his own heart aching at the thought of his fallen brothers, but seeing how upset Ahsoka was, it seemed there was something more that was affecting her. “But this seems different, I’ll call the Captain”.

Fives pressed the comm link on his wrist and waited for a moment until he received the beep which signalled it had been answered. “Captain”

“Fives” Rex greeted, “What’s going on?”

“It’s the Commander, Sir” Fives admitted. “She seems…upset. And I think it’s more than losing brothers”

Rex picked up on the tone of Fives’ admission, he sighed and nodded absentmindedly to himself, he had a feeling what she would be upset about. He had just finished the scathing report from Bonteri a few moments ago, the anger still bubbling inside of him, it was a good thing the Bonteri kid wasn’t on front of him otherwise he would have been getting quite the beating from not only Rex, but the rest of the 501st once they read the article themselves.

“Thanks Fives, I’ll visit the Commander to see if she’s okay”

“Understood, Sir”

\----------

Ahsoka reached her room in record time, the door slightly squeaking as it opened to allow her to step inside. She stood for a moment, the quiet enveloping her and comforting. The quietness of the room allowed her to think, to really process what she read and for the hurt to settle in. Maybe this was why the Jedi were against attachments for so long, the pain and anger she felt at being betrayed by her partner was enough to send anyone mad. Or to the dark side.

Finally the anger began settling in, Ahsoka felt her fangs protruding from inside her mouth and a feral growl left her mouth. No one hurts a Togruta and gets away with it. Ahsoka stormed to her desk and ripped open the drawer, revealing a pile of letters in different shades of flimsy, she pulled them out and threw them onto the desk. Staring at them for a moment, “I saved every letter you wrote to me” She whispered.

“From the moment I read them, I knew you were mine. You _said_ you were mine and I thought you were” She growled as her hands began tearing the flimsy into pieces, the paper falling to the floor and soon the floor was covered in little tiny pieces of flimsy, and Ahsoka didn’t regret it one bit.

The door to Ahsoka’s room slid up gently, and she picked up on footsteps entering inside, she turned to find Rex before her, a concerned and sad look upon his face. Rex’s eyes glanced at the flimsy covered floor before looking back at his Commander, his heart aching for the girl he loved going through this kind of pain. “Ahsoka” Rex whispered, pain evidence in his voice

Ahsoka shook her head, turning away from him, not wanting him to see her cry or try to tell her that he was right about Bonteri all along. “Do you remember what you said?”

“When?”

“When you saw Lux’s first letter to me”

Rex paused, he remembered sitting on her bed and seeing the letter in his hands, he remembered the hurt and jealously flowing through him as he read the caring words that were written to her. He very clearly remembered that day. “I do” He admitted

“You said, be careful with him. That he would do whatever it takes to survive” Ahsoka laughed bitterly, her hand still gripping tightly to the data pad. She had fallen for the words of Lux so easily, when she read his letter his words flooded her senses and his sentences left her defenceless, she had been so vulnerable and open with him. He had built her a home out of paragraphs and created visions of their life together. That was all burned down now. She was glad she didn’t re-read his letters, reading the loving words and knowing now that they were lie would just cause her more pain.

Rex felt his mouth go dry, he had always hated the young Senator, and seeing Ahsoka so hurt and betrayed, it just made the hate for the young man increase even further. He awkwardly reached an arm out towards her and placed it gently on her should, attempting to show her some form of comfort. "I didn't think he could be capable of this" Rex whispered, not believing his own words because he really did think Lux was capable of something like this, but she was hurting enough right now, he didn't want to add to it. 

"My world feels like it's burning now, a different kind of burn though" Ahsoka admitted, "When I was with Lux, it was flames of passion and excitement. Now it just feels like everything is burning down to the ground with all of his lies"

Rex remained silent, allowing her to vent, with how tense she looked she needed to rant before she exploded or hit something. 

"He published all of the correspondence they had. He and that... _ash'ad"_ Ahsoka laughed bitterly, the tears flowing more freely now as the pain intensified. "He told the whole world how he brought this girl to our home, and into our bed!" She yelled, stepping away from Rex and closer to her desk. "All of this to clear his name and he manages to ruin my life in the process! Who could do that?! Who?!" she cried

Rex felt his heart break as he watched his usually strong and stoic Commander break down right on front of him, he felt so helpless and lost. "I'm so sorry Ahsoka, he's a _di'kut._ I don't know how he could hurt someone like you, someone so incredible and beautiful. Whoever he was with doesn't compare to you. No one ever could" 

Ahsoka paused for a moment, forgetting about her pain briefly as she turned to face Rex, she seen a fleeting emotion appear in his eyes before disappearing again, she could feel the truth and nervousness radiating from his body. She smiled sadly, "Thank you Rexster, that means a lot" 

Rex blushed, grateful that it was slightly darker in here rather than out on the main hallway. "Anytime Soka"

"I just wish I could tell him what you, Fives and Jesse all said, his reaction would be priceless" Ahsoka smirked, "I'll never forget when you all called him an Icarus. It's true though, when he became the Senator of Onderon at such a young age, the power and importance of the position went to his head. He truly flew too close to the sun and became obsessed with his legacy and how everyone perceives him. Everyone, apart from me it seems" 

Ahsoka felt her anger reach a fever pitch, and to the surprise of her and Rex, she flung the data pad which remained in her hand towards the wall and watched as it smashed to pieces, the word 'hate' was on the tip of her tongue for the first time in her life but as much as she wanted to say it, she wouldn't. Rex flinched at the sound of the pad breaking apart, he had never seen her this angry before, it didn't scare him though, in fact it had quite the _opposite_ reaction. He shook his head, trying to clear those thoughts from his mind, he couldn't think them right now, she needed him and he had to be there for her. 

"Well how about this" Rex stepped forward, placing both of his hands on each of her shoulders and looking her in the eyes. "Let's remove you from the situation, from this whole false narrative he's created. We'll make it so there's nothing in the history about how you were affected by his...indiscretions. We'll let the future historians wonder about how he broke your heart and tore you apart but they'll never be able to figure out what you said or what you did" 

Ahsoka blinked, not believing that Rex would be so willing to do that for her, she had truly underestimated their relationship. And now as she stood before him and truly drunk in the sight of him, she realised how much of an idiot she had been for even the idea of being with Lux, she had always had a perfect gentleman on front of her and it took her getting her heart broken to realise it. As she allowed his words to settle, she began nodding her head in agreement. "The world has no right to my heart, and they most certainly don't have any place in my bed! They don't deserve to know what I said or how I reacted to him. Kriff, even he doesn't deserve that! I never want to see that sleemo ever again" 

Rex smiled, seeing the spark coming back to life in her. "And I'll be right here to help you" 

Ahsoka placed a small kiss to his cheek and smiled, "I know you will. And I don't know how I could ever repay you Rex" she whispered, placing her small hand on his warm cheek and gazed into his eyes for a few moments, it felt like the world began to slow as they stared at each other, both memorising the little details of each other and burning them into their memories. After what felt like a moment too long, Ahsoka pulled herself away and gathered the destroyed pieces of flimsy on her floor with Rex helping her. Together they collected each scrap and threw them into her bin. 

"I'm going to burn all of the memories and letters. After what he's done he's forfeited all rights to my heart, to my love. He's no longer welcome in my bed and he can sleep in his office instead, and he'll have to live with his memories and mistakes that he has made"

Rex nodded in agreement, standing beside Ahsoka as they stared down into the bed, the memories of Ahsoka and Lux's love literally torn into shreds.

"I hope he burns"


	9. Do You Remember? - Cody

" _Where are you now?_  
 _Who's holdin' you now?_  
 _When your world stands still, do you remember?_  
 _Leave were fallin'_  
 _We were fallin'_  
 _Almost like a dream, do you remember?_

_Seasons changed_   
_We both changed_   
_Sometimes I go back to when"_

Cody stood on the bridge, staring out into hyper space as his head continued to ache, whatever it was coming, it was something he wasn't able to shake. He had enough problems as it was. The pain had reminded of him when Order 66 was executed, it was like a sharp lightning bolt that was piercing right into your brain, it may have only lasted a second but it was pain you couldn't forget. 

He tried to focus on something other than the pain, he listened to the background noise on the cruiser; Troopers walking past, their heavy boots echoing over the metal on the bridge. Small conversations going on between everyone while no superior was around or busy with something else. Kriff, he even tried focusing on the sound of buttons being pressed but it seemed that nothing was going to help right now. The only thing he could do is to go back to his quarters and try to get some sleep. 

It was late now and his shift had ended hours ago, he hadn't been able to sleep then either so who knows if now was going to be any different. 

The corridor felt like it had went on forever but eventually he got back to his quarters, he sighed as his aching limbs hit his mattress and for a moment it seemed like he was going to drift into peaceful slumber. But then the searing pain was back, he clutched his head in again and held on as if it was ready to fall from his shoulders.

"Stop! You gotta stop!" He grunted. 

After a few minutes, the pain eased again but instead of disappearing it was now a dull ache. "Screw this". He rose from his bed and went to his medical cupboard, searching through various bottles and boxes until he found the right now. A bacta pill, newly created to help fight anything internal going on. As he closed the cupboard door he caught sight of his face in the mirror and suddenly he was taken away from his room on the Empire's cruiser and was back into his own memory. 

_Where I am now  
Is where I should be now  
You're so far away, but always with me_

_And it seems like_  
Another life  
Whenever I go back to when

Memories flashed before him, being in the mess hall surrounded by his brothers, but they weren't wearing the standard Storm Trooper armour. They were dressed in all different armours in various colours. He could see his own with covered in yellow, with different markings on his helmet. They were laughing together, him and his brother covered in blue, he too had his own markings on his helmet. They seemed so familiar, what were they? Why couldn't he remember? 

The faces were familiar, obviously they were since they all wore the same one. But they all seemed to different. 

_"Cody! Rex!"_

Cody froze, watching as his memory self and his brother beside him, who must be Rex, turned to face where their name was called. Another Clone bounded towards them, and from what he could make out he had a '5' tattoo on the side of his head. Cody felt sick, the memories beginning to blur and merge into one. Brothers. Family. All together. Order 66. The Emperor. Killing innocent people. Killing the Jedi. 

Cody gasped as it seemed he was lurched from his memories, he couldn't remember when he had fallen to the ground in his refresher but the coolness of the floor was providing some relief to his hot skin. He was shaking now, and he could feel warmth on his cheeks, was he crying? He tried to right himself, easing up from the floor against the wall so he had some kind of support, he wasn't risking falling back down again. He walked back to the mirror and stared at his reflection. 

He really looked like crap, Cody could see that the little sleep he had been getting had finally caught up to him, the bags under his eyes had bags. His skin was sallow and sunken. He wasn't himself. It was then he realised that the pain was gone and with that he remembered. He remembered everything. 

Cody remembered shooting down Obi Wan after the Emperor ordered them too, he remembered killing many innocent people in the name of the so called Empire. And he remembered standing side by side with Darth Vader, who he now realised was Anakin Skywalker. He felt the nausea creeping up on him, and in a split second he was over the toilet throwing up all the contents in his stomach. 

Everything was so vivid. What had he done? What had his brothers done? 

His brothers.

Rex. Fives. Echo. Jesse...All of them, where were they? Did they join the Empire? Were they safe? 

After cleaning himself up, Cody took one last look in the mirror. He knew what he had to do now, the chip in his brain was fried (Thank kriff for that, never too late for a miracle to happen). And he could think clearly for the first time in a long time. He was going to get his brothers back, even if it meant him dying or sacrificing himself. He would find them and he would help them. 

They would be a family again, and they would remember together.


	10. The Next Right Thing - Anakin and Padme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Alternate universe one shot where Padme survives her encounter with Anakin on Mustafar and reflects how she fought to survive not for her, but for her children.

It felt like her world was crashing around her as her mind spun at the thought of what her husband had done, and what he was now capable of doing. The one person she loved most in the world, aside from her parents of course, had betrayed her. He had done something so unforgivable that she felt her stomach turn at the thought. Her hand rested on her swollen stomach as the tears begin to fall. 

Anakin Skywalker was no more. Her husband and the father to their unborn child was now gone for good. With her eyes squeezed tight, she remembered the final moments of their last meeting before he went to Mustafar.

_"I heard there was an attack on the Jedi Templer, I could see the smoke from here!" Padme cupped both of his cheeks in her hands, relishing the feeling of his skin on hers as her eyes roamed for any obvious signs of injuries._

_"I'm fine" Anakin reassured her, "I came to check that you and the baby were safe"_

_Padme searched his eyes, seeing the love he held for her and their unborn child in his eyes...along with something else that she couldn't place. "Anakin, I'm afraid"_

_Anakin gave her a small smile as he ran a hand through her long, curly brown hair that he loved so much. "Have faith my love, everything will soon be set right". He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, wishing he didn't have to let her go but soon knew that they would be together once more, in their new Empire. "Please, wait for me" It wasn't a question, but a plea. He was pleading that she would stay with him, if she ever found out what he was about to do she would never forgive him. But it was for her that Anakin was doing this, to ensure that she didn't die in childbirth like his visions were foretelling,_

_Padme watched as he took one last longing look at her before getting into his speeder once more and driving into the darkening sunset of Coruscant. She should have known then that there was something not quite right with her husband._

_I've seen dark before  
But not like this  
This is cold  
This is empty  
This is numb  
The life I knew is over  
The lights are out  
Hello, darkness  
I'm ready to succumb_

It would be easy for her to give up, to let go of the pain and the sadness she was feeling. She could never handle betrayal very well. And as she closed her eyes again she was willing to let herself succumb to the darkness threatening to consume her. Her light and life was gone, how could she manage to go on without him?  
  
 _I follow you around  
I always have  
But you've gone to a place I cannot find  
This grief has a gravity  
It pulls me down  
But a tiny voice whispers in my mind  
You are lost, hope is gone  
But you must go on  
And do the next right thing_

Padme had followed Anakin through everything, she comforted him in his times of need and during some of his darkest moments. It had been especially tough when he had found his Mother and barely had any time to say goodbye to her before she died in his arms. She should have known after he told her that he had slaughter the men, women and children, that there was something not right. How could any Jedi murder innocent women and children? And she knew that the men could be savages, but they deserved to be punished by being put in jail. No Jedi should take a life. She understood why he done it, but she certainly didn't agree with it, so why did she decide then to stick by him? 

Because she loved him.

_Can there be a day beyond this night?  
I don't know anymore what is true  
I can't find my direction, I'm all alone  
The only star that guided me was you  
How to rise from the floor  
When it's not you I'm rising for?  
Just do the next right thing  
Take a step, step again  
It is all that I can to do  
The next right thing_

Padme stared out into the Coruscant sun, letting the warmth radiate over her as she tried to process the events of the last evening. She had barely made it out alive, if it hadn't been for Obi-Wan she certainly would have been dead and it would have been at the hands of her Husband. 

While she lay on the ship, floating in and out of consciousness she wondered if she would ever be happy again. Anakin had been her life for so long, she had followed him blindly into many situations and had some amazing moments together, but also experienced the terrible. Anakin was her sun, her moon and her stars. The one guiding light she knew would always take her to where she needed to be. Or when they were separated and she was staring out in the night sky, she stared at the one they had picked out together and the thought that he was out there, looking at the same star helped calm her nerves. 

After living for him and not for herself, Padme didn't know how she was going to pick herself up from this dark, lonely place she was in. She wanted to take that first step, she didn't want to lay in misery all day. It was time for her to do the next right thing. 

_I won't look too far ahead  
It's too much for me to take  
But break it down to this next breath  
This next step  
This next choice is one that I can make_

As the days passed her path started to become more clear for her, through her selfishness of only thinking about her grief and pain, she had somehow forgotten the one slice of happiness that she had left. The one piece that was her step to do the next right thing. 

Her baby. 

Unbeknownst to Padme, in another version of events she would have allowed herself to succumb to the pain of her betrayal and ultimately allow her children to be orphaned all because she had allowed her heartbreak to kill her. Instead, as she had lay awake slowly drifting into unconsciousness, her mind had thought about the one child she had growing inside of her, and that one, small thought, lit a fire inside of her. She wanted to be there for her child, it would be a cruel fate to allow her child to be orphaned. That was a fate no child should have to go through.   
  
_So I'll walk through this night  
Stumbling blindly toward the light  
And do the next right thing  
And with the dawn, what comes then?  
When it's clear that everything will never be the same again  
Then I'll make the choice  
To hear that voice  
And do the next right thing_

She recuperated on Polis Massa with the help of Obi-Wan and Senator Organa, they had managed to get her medical treatment just in time and the medical droids monitored the baby closely to ensure that she didn't go into pre-term labour. It was when she awoke for the first time that she was told that she was not having one, but two babies and she cried on the shoulder of Obi-Wan for hours, the events finally catching up to her. 

Her children would now be her light and her life, they would be the goodness she would protect and fight for. 

Padme took in a deep breath of fresh air and allowed herself to smile as her hands rested on her very large bump. The War may not be completely won, and she knew somewhere out in the darkness Anakin, now Darth Vader, was out there. That thought once brought her pain and anger, but now as she enjoyed the small victories and thought of her children and the world they would soon grow up in once the War was finally won, the pain hurt a little bit less. And it seemed to hurt less the more time passed. 


End file.
